The Moonlight Dance
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: amu is going to a ball although she doesn't want to, she thinks whats the point! like the prince will fall in love with me.. is she right? lets find out..
1. Chapter 1

The Moonlight Dance

Yes I know I haven't even finished my other 2 stories.. I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I just hope you guys will forgive me when you read this story!

Chapter One

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA

Amus Mom: AMU-CHAN!! ARE YOU READY YET?!

Amu: yes mom.. I don't understand why I have to come… it's a ball..

Amus Dad: not only a ball amu chan! it's a chance to meet the prince!!

Amu: so? What you want me to marry him?!

Amus mom and dad : HOW'D YOU KNOW?!

Amu: WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO MARRY THE PRINCE!?

Amu came downstairs she was wearing a maroon dress with a slit down her left leg exposing it to her thigh, the dress showing her perfect figure and relying on her chest to keep up her no strap dress.

Amus Dad: AMU-CHAN!! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!! HE'LL DEFINETLY FALL FOR YOU!!

Amu: Please.. I bet everyone is dressed better..

Amus mom: don't forget your mask honey!

Amu: alright..

Amus mask was a maroon mask (kind of like the mask in the Cinderella story with Hilary duff)

At the ball…

Prince: MOTHER! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE A BALL!!

Mother: why not son? You need to find a bride

Prince: I'll find one when I'm ready mom!!

Mother: just look and see son..

Prince: fine… but I'll be doing my usual..

Mother: fine son.. Whatever you want.. It is your ball.. But don't forget your mask!

Prince: yes mother

(Princes mask is a plain black mask)

The ball..

-a bunch of girls come running towards the king and queen waiting to see the prince, trampling over the orchestras violinist-

Amu was walking by when she saw the man on the floor, she decided to help him since she wouldn't do anything else. -walks over-

Amu: are you alright?

Man: I'm fine..

Amu: -sigh- why are they running just to see the prince? Like he'll fall for a normal girl..

Man: looks at amu he thinks : shes really… beautiful..

Amu held out her hand, the man just brought himself up

Amu: whatever.. See ya…

The man grabbed amus hand

Man: at least I could thank the person for caring.. -kisses amus hand-

Amu: okay… you're welcome.. Bye..

Amu walked away, the man began to play again…

Then amus parents began to dance on the dance floor, amu just sat at the table, then the man came over and said..

Man: would you like to dance?

Amu: not really…

Man: aww.. Come on just once?

Amu: dance with someone else… I'm not that good..

Man: its fine.. Besides.. I want to dance with you..

Amu: why?

Man: because I want to… now please?

Amu : -sigh- fine but if I step on your feet its your fault…

Man: haha alright alright.

Amu and the man stepped onto the dance floor one of his hands on her waist and the other holding her hand, her other hand on his shoulder, they danced without stepping on each other.

Man: see you were great

Amu: I guess…

_Bong! Bong!_

_Amu: midnight.. I guess this means the prince is going to announce his bride well I better get going…_

_Man: aren't you going to wait and find out?_

_Amu: why? There's no point… bye!_

_Man: …. -walks away-_

_Then…_

_The end of chapter one! Do you guys forgive me? Yes or no? please answer! _


	2. Chapter 2

The Moonlight Dance

Chapter 2!!

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!

* * *

Then.. Amus parents grabbed her arm, Amus mom said "Amu-chan! You must stay! You could be the one the prince chose!"

Amu replied "please.. I didn't even see him.."

Amus dad "Amu-chan! Just stay!!" Amu sighed "fine…".

A voice of a man was heard over the speakers, amu realized it was the man she danced with he said "the prince will now reveal his new bride if there shall be one"

A handsome man came up, midnight blue hair, and eyes to die for… he was wearing a black tuxedo very fitting with a black tie and black mask. He said "hello, my name is ikuto tsukiyomi" all the girls -squeal- "OMG!! IKUTO!! HES SO HOT!! MARRY ME!!"

amu "uhhg.. Why am I here again?? Oyeah.. I have to…"

then the man that amu danced with went to ikutos ear and whispered something, then he pointed into the crowd. Ikuto looked at what he was pointing at eyes wide and he simply nodded.

Ikuto said into the mic "there is no one that I will be marrying from this ball… unfortunately for me but fortunately for you ladies my mother is planning another ball 2 days from now… if I don't find a bride by then, then there will be no more of this, have a nice evening…"

ikuto left the stage and went to the back he changed into a different suit and a different mask, he then put a wig over his hair.

Amu "can I go yet??"

amus parents "no amu-chan! Maybe he'll find you later… just stay till the end!"

amu "-sigh- fine, fine.." amu sat back down and noticed that the slit in her dress was almost showing her underwear. She decided to walk about when an arm grabbed her she saw a man in a white tux, white mask, and black hair holding her arm. Amu "yes? Is there a reason for you holding my arm?"

the man looked at her, he looked from head to toe and smirked he asked her "would you dance with me?" amu "uhh no thanks… I'm fine"

the man still holding her said "but I'm not… dance with me"

amu knew that he wouldn't let go until she agreed she sighed and simply replied with a "fine…" the man smiled and led her to the dance floor, they danced a slow dance when the song was over amu said "okay you have your dance I'll go now"

then the man said "wait!" amu turned around and saw the man holding his hair, he then pulled it off, amu gasped at the sigh of midnight blue hair fall from the wig it was the prince, he simply said "don't you want to be my bride?"

amu looked at him and said "o.m.g… are you freakin serious?!"

ikuto looked at her he thought "wouldn't she be happy??"

amu said "wow.. Is this a joke? Okay who told you to pull this?"

ikuto simply said "no one and if you don't want to be my bride then fine"

amu looked at him he thought "she'll definitely say yes"

amu said in cool tone "fine I won't see ya prince!" amu walked away

ikuto in shock he thought "fine I did it the easy way, but if your not going to be my bride then I'll make you be my bride!" (eww I hate this format!! Wahhz I want my old one!!)

The next day at school…

Amu heard people gossiping again she heard "amu…reject…prince!" she knew that they were talking about her rejecting the princes proposal. She sat down and stared out the window then she heard the door open, the teacher came in and said excitedly "kids kids kids!! We have a new student today!! But hes not just a student.. Hes… hes… TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!"

Amu shocked thought "OH MY GOD!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Then ikuto walked in and smiled he simply said "Yo… okay I have some rules 1. don't flirt with me 2. Don't cling onto me 3. Don't bother me 4. No gossip about me 5. Don't brag about you being my bride or whatever… 6. Don't think I'm some up tight royal person and 7. Treat me like a normal kid.

The teacher said "alright Mr. Tsukiyomi please have a seat near…"

Amu was so mad she kept thinking "don't sit next to me, don't sit next to me!!"

The teacher said happily "why don't you sit next to Hinamori Amu?"

Amu thought "noo!! Damn it damn it damn it!!"

Ikuto looked at where the teacher was pointing and his eyes widened.. It was the girl from the ball…

Amu just stared out the window for the rest of class

Ikuto stared at her and thought "so her name's Amu? She will be mine!" he smirked

Amu looked at ikuto and said "what're you smirking at?" she turned her head back to the window

Ikuto thought a little surprised "a little feisty this one.. I guess this is why I like her… she's different from the others…"

The End Of The Day…

Amu was walking home when she felt a presence behind her she turned around and saw the prince she said "can I help you with something prince?"

Ikuto said "the name's ikuto don't forget it"

Amu with a cool attitude "pshh.. I can forget it if I want to"

Ikuto looked at her and smirked "that's what I like about you…"

Amu looked at him a little confused… "what did you say?"

Ikuto leaned closer to her and said "that's what I _LIKE_ about you, no.. that's what I _**lOVE**_ about you"

Amu just stared at him "whatever prince I'm still not marrying you" amu walked away.

Ikuto "she's tough… but she'll be my bride…"

Ikuto went home and said "MOM!!"

Ikutos mom came in and said "what is it ikuto son?"

Ikuto smiled and said "cancel the ball…"

Ikutos mom was in shock and asked "why??"

Ikuto simply said "I found her…"

Ikutos mom jumped and screamed "REALLY?! YOU FOUND "HER"!?

Ikuto: yeahh… I found my bride…

Ikutos mom "really?! We need to get the wedding started!!

Ikuto said "not yet.."

Ikutos mom said a little disappointed "why? She did say yes right?"

Ikuto looked at her and said "no.. but she will be mine" -smirk-

End of Chapter! i hope you guys enjoyed it

p.s i tricked some of u didn't i?? admit it! you thought the prince was the violinist!! mwahahaha!! yeah the usual that ikuto was talking about was i guess u could say was chilling in the back drinking milk xD


	3. Chapter 3

The Moonlight Dance

Aznpride: I'm so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating!!

Ikuto: yeah u better be!

Aznpride: what the hell?! When did I start doing this?!

Amu: I don't know…

Aznpride: ikuto do the disclaimer!

Ikuto: kay!! Aznpride does not own Shugo Chara!!

The next day at school

Amu walked into the classroom and sat down; she stared out the window like she always did. Amu looked at her watch it read: 6:50 uhhg she was 10 minutes early, she decided to play with her hair. She tied up half of it up and left the rest down and wrapped the mini ponytail into a bun, she got a pencil and stuck it through to make it stay, and it looked good so she left it. (I can't find a picture I'm sorry! But its possible cuz I did it P). Amu had 5 minutes till class; she was bored out of her mind! Then someone else came into the room, the midnight blue hair colored prince.

Ikuto: "so I see you've come early"

Amu: "and what if I did?"

Ikuto: -smirk- "so why are you here early?"

Amu: "because I am what about you? Stalking me I bet"

Ikuto: "how'd you know?"

Amu shot ikuto a glare, ikuto chuckled, and then he noticed her hair the thought "I can have some fun with this"

Ikuto: "nice hairstyle"

Amu: "glad ya like it prince."

Ikuto walked over behind her and pulled the pencil out causing the bun to separate as well.

Amu: "HEY!!"

Ikuto gathered the small ponytail and wrapped it around into a bun again; he took the pencil and stuck it gently through the bun, it looked better now it wasn't as messy.

Ikuto: "there now its better"

Amu: "what are you talking about?! It was fine before!"

Ikuto handed her a small mirror (I have no clue why he has one but okay!) amu took it and looked at her reflection, the bun did look better it wasn't as messy.

Amu: "T-Thanks… I guess"

Amu thought to herself "did I just freakin stutter?! What the hell?!"

Ikuto: "no problem amu."

Ikuto took his seat next to amu he too was bored. Then he noticed something, amu took out a piece of paper and started drawing… she was really good too! She was drawing the night sky, a beautiful shining moon and the stars.

Amu sketched and erased getting every detail, then she noticed in the corner of her eye that the prince was staring at her and the drawing, to thank him for fixing her hair she decided to give it to him, when she finished she went to the bottom right corner and wrote "to the prince, from Amu". she took the piece of paper and handed it to Ikuto.

Ikuto looked at her then the paper he asked

Ikuto: "what?"

Amu: "you can have it; you looked like you wanted it so here. Lets say it's a thanks for fixing my hair."

Ikuto: -smirk- "thanks."

Ikuto took the paper folded it and stuck it into one of his jacket pockets.

Class

All the girls came rushing in

One Girl "OMG OMG OMG!! IKUTO CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

Another girl "CAN I HUG YOU!? KISS YOU?!"

All the girls were surrounding amus and ikutos table, amu got annoyed

Amu: "WOULD YOU FREAKIN GO AWAY?!"

All the girls shot a glare and amu, amu just shot one right back making the girls back away.

Ikuto: "why'd you do that for? What got jealous that all the girls were all up on me?"

Amu: "No and because they were annoying me." -looks out the window-

Ikuto thought "wow she's hard to crack, but my dear amu, this isn't the farthest I can go"

At the end of the day

Amu was walking home when she felt something snake around her waist; she was shocked she looked behind her and saw ikuto.

Amu: "PRINCE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Ikuto: "I told you my name is ikuto… and I'm not letting you go."

Amu: "I don't care what you're name is, get off me!" amu tried to pry his arms off her waist.

Ikuto: "but then you'll run away"

Amu: "exactly! Now let go!!"

Ikuto: "if you be my bride I'll let go"

Amu: "hell no!! get off!!"

Ikuto: "amu theres no point in struggling, I'm much stronger then you"

Amu: "I'm not marrying you!! Let go let go let go!!"

Ikuto decided to tease her he breathed down her neck

Amus head shot up and she gasped "WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

Ikuto: "because I wanted to"

Amu struggled and struggled she soon found it useless so she just decided to walk home with him around her waist. "Get off! People are staring at us!"

Ikuto: "good, now they know that you're mine"

Amu: "I'm not yours!"

Ikuto: "yes you are, I'm the prince and I get **whatever** **I want** and I want _**you**_"

Amu: "why? Why do you want me??"

Ikuto: "because amu, you're different from the others, and that's what I like, I don't like those girls that cling onto me and get all excited because I'm the prince. No I want someone that I cling onto whenever I want to and I want someone that doesn't care I'm the prince. Does this description sound familiar?"

Amu stopped she thought: I do care that he is the prince, that's what I don't say his name… and its true that I don't cling onto him, but that's because… I'm… different?

Ikuto whispered into her ear "being different isn't something bad, being different is what makes you special in your own way."

Amus head shot up again and she softly said "but I do care that you're the prince…"

Ikuto "oh? How?"

Amu: "haven't you noticed that I never call you you're name? I always say prince…"

Ikuto "well, I told you to call me ikuto but you never listen and that's what I like about you as well, other girls would just obey like they were servants."

Amu thought: wait?! Why am I getting all lovey-dovey?! Amu started to walk again; she soon arrived at her house "pr--"

Ikuto: "its ikuto, seriously just call me ikuto"

Amu: "no, now let go!"

Ikuto "not until you call me ikuto."

Amu "uhhg! Fine! Can you please release me I-Ikuto?"

Ikuto -smirk- "of course, _Amu_"

Amu: "!! don't say my name like that!"

Ikuto: "whatever you say _Amu_"

Amu was about to slap him but he caught her arm

Ikuto: "a little violent are we Amu?"

Amu: "so what? Can you leave now?"

Ikuto: "only if I get a goodnight kiss"

Amu "what?! A kiss?! Hell no!"

Ikuto -smirk- I guess I'll just have to give one to her ikuto leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead "goodnight _Amu" he walked away._

_Amu touched where he kissed her "uhhg!! That stupid prince!" and she went inside her house._

_End of Chapter_

_Hehe… hey I just realized that I didn't put the shugo charas in my story… I'll add them in the next chappie Thanks for reading! I'd love to read your reviews so post some for me will ya? _

_Ikuto: woohoo! Amus gonna be mine!!_

_Amu: I'm not yours!_

_Aznpride: yeah you guys are just gna have to call me Aznpride cuz like I have no clue how you do this Japanese chan, kun, san thingy majiggy. If you readers could help me I'd be very grateful! _

_Ikuto: See ya later!!_

_Amu: Bye! _


	4. Chapter 4

The Moonlight Dance

Chapter…4!

Ikuto: YOU FORGOT?! SHAME ON YOU!

Aznpride: Yeah… I'm sorry!! T.T

Amu: Ikuto you shouldn't put shame on her, cuz then she won't put all that stuff you want her to put in.

Ikuto: oh? So amu you want her to put stuff in like that too eh?

Amu: NO! WHO SAID THAT!!

Ikuto: Oh never mind -smirk-

Aznpride: well I'm sorry but heres the next chapter… Amu…

Amu: Aznpride Doesn't Own Jack Squat!

Ikuto: WHOS JACK!?

Aznpride: oh yeah and I want to thank Tara-Chan (Sweettara10) for including me in her story! Now you're in mine!! mwahahaha!

Tara-Chan: Thanks for the first comment on chapter 5 by the way!

Aznpride: No Problem!

Tara-Chan: ON WITH THE STORY! -Smile-

Re-Cap

Ikuto -smirk- I guess I'll just have to give one to her ikuto leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead "goodnight Amu" he walked away.

Amu touched where he kissed her "uhhg!! That stupid prince!" and she went inside her house.

End of Re-Cap

The next morning was a Saturday, amu put on a long white t-shirt with a black tang top under, one arm of the t-shirt hung over the shoulder so the tang top strap showed, she wore black short shorts that hid under her t-shirt and striped black and white leggings that went up to her mid-thigh, and she left her hair down. Amu went downstairs and saw a note on the table it read

Note:

Dear Amu-Chan,

Papa and me are going to Ami's Performance today! We'll be home late, I wish you could've came but you've looked stressed lately so we decided to let you stay home. There is food in the fridge, And remember NO BOYS!!

Love Mama, Papa, And Ami

Amu: "how do I know that the last part was what papa wrote?" she said to herself

Amu then heard a knock on the door she wondered who it could be, she opened the door and her eyes widened.

Amu: "Ikuto…"

Ikuto: "So you finally decided to call me by my name huh?"

Amu: "W-well I thought that I should obey the prince's o-orders"

Ikuto: "Obey huh? I thought I told you I didn't like that."

Amu: "Do you want me to call you as ikuto or prince?! Choose one!"

Ikuto: "haha ikuto, ikuto is fine"

Amu: "well what do you want?"

Ikuto: "stubborn are we?"

Amu: -rolls eyes- "just what do you want ikuto?!" Ikuto: "You!"

Amu: "Except me."

Ikuto: "aw!!"

Amu: "If you don't need anything then you should leave now."

Amu was about to close the door when ikuto put his foot in front of it preventing it to close.

Amu: "what?!"

Ikuto: "Can I come in?"

Amu: "Why?"

Ikuto: "Hm… I am the prince…"

Amu: "Uhg! Fine!"

Amu opened the door all the way again, this way ikuto noticed her close more.

Ikuto: "Nice outfit." -Smirk-

Amu: "Perverted prince eh?"

Ikuto: "Who told you to be so sexy?"

Amu: -Blush- "W-what d-do you W-want?"

Ikuto: -chuckle- "well, I was bored and I decided to stop by."

Amu: "… is that it?"

Ikuto: "Pretty much."

Amu: "Okay you stopped by now buhbye!"

Ikuto pinned amu against the wall

Ikuto: "so fast?"

Amu: "HEY! GET OFF!"

Ikuto: "Hm… how about… no?" -smirk-

Amu: "Get off! What do you want!?"

Ikuto: "You to be MY bride."

Amu: "NO! I'll say it a million times!"

Ikuto: "hmph… you'll have to get past this first." he said quietly

Amu: "NO, NO, NO, N--"

Ikuto pressed his lips against hers, her eyes widened, shocked from the sudden kiss, then her eyes softened she melted into the kiss and the touch of his lips. Although she loved the touch she didn't kiss back. Ikuto let go of her lips and his grip on her, He licked his lips.

Ikuto: "see ya around… _amu"_

Ikuto walked out of Amus house, amu slid to the floor and touched her lips, her first kiss… ikuto smirked while walking out of her house.

Ikuto: "my dear amu… you will be mine."

Back at amus house…

Amu: "h-he… kissed me…"

Ran: "Amu-chan? Are you okay?"

Suu: "Amu-chan, what happened desu?

Miki: "A kiss?"

Amu: "I'm fine don't worry. The prince… kissed me though…"

Miki: "amu-chan he loves you… why don't you believe that?"

Amu: "because… I'm just a commoner and hes the prince. Why would he have any interest in me?"

Ran: "he told you before amu-chan!"

Suu: "I think amu-chan loves the prince too desu!"

Amu: "Suu!!… do I?"

Then there was a knock on the door again…

Amu: "ikuto… what's the matter?"

Ikuto: "I forgot to give you this."

Ikuto handed her an envelope with a gold sticker sealing it together.

Ikuto: "I hope you come."

Then he left, without another word.

Amu closed the door and sat down, she looked at the envelope and opened it, it read…

Dear Hinamori Amu,

You have been invited to the Royal ball tomorrow at 5:00

We hope to see you there

The King, Queen, And Prince

P.S: I hope you come amu… -Ikuto

Amu looked at the letter her eyes wide, tomorrow?! Isn't that a little to early?! She had to search for a dress! Then Miki came over.

Miki: "I designed some dresses amu would you like to try some on?"

Amu: "sure miki!"

Miki: "alright! Drew Draw Drawn!"

A Pinkish Peach Dress appeared in front of them, it flowed at the end and had jewels on the chest to the stomach, and it was strapped around the neck. (picture in profile)

Amu: "its beautiful miki!"

Miki: "Lets try some more on!"

Amu: "Okay!"

Then another dress appeared it was a navy blue strapless dress, it went to her knees and showed off her peach skin.

Amu: "I like"

Miki: "Mhm"

Then THE dress appeared, it was a strapless apple colored dress, it had a high-low hem line that showed off the high heels that were the same color as her dress, her shoes showed her toes and had a row of diamonds leading up to the strap of the shoe. Amu knew that this was the dress.

Ran,Suu,Miki: -Gasp- "AMU THIS IS THE DRESS!! -DESU!!"

Amu: "I know! Its beautiful!"

Amu twirled in her new dress and it flowed beautifully. She decided to put her hair in the half up half down bun that she did before when the prince fixed it. The hairstyle fit perfectly with the dress, she was beautiful. Amu was excited but nervous and scared too, what would the prince think? Was she trying to hard? She couldn't help but wait.

End of chapter!

Aznpride: Woo! Finally done!

Amu: Pretty dresses!! -eyes sparkle-

Ikuto: hm… sexy amu huh? Oo! I get a kiss too! XD

Aznpride: R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

The Moonlight Dance

Chapter 5!

Ikuto: yay you remembered the chapter. -Sarcasm-

Aznpride: shut up!

Amu: haha! Ikuto got yelled at!

Ikuto: -hugs amu- that's not nice ;

Amu: ah!! Get off of me!!

Aznpride: yeah… well I wanted to thank my fellow reviewers because I got seven reviews in one day!! I'm so happy! The first reviewer for chapter 4 was… Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha!

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha: yay! I'm in the story now! Beat that tara-chan!

Tara-chan: I'm still here too!

Aznpride:…okay then… now I hope that the story is at least a little more interesting with the charas in it, now… Amu…

Amu: She Doesn't Own Jack Squat!

Ikuto: WHOS JACK!?

Re-cap

Amu twirled in her new dress and it flowed beautifully. She decided to put her hair in the half up half down bun that she did before when the prince fixed it. The hairstyle fit perfectly with the dress, she was beautiful. Amu was excited but nervous and scared too, what would the prince think? Was she trying to hard? She couldn't help but wait.

Amu went up to bed after eating and slept with a smile on her face, she couldn't wait until the ball. Amu woke up and stretched her arms then she felt something around her waist she looked down she found a pair of strong arms around her, Ikuto.

Amu: "IKUTO!"

Ikuto: "Hm?"

Amu: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

Ikuto: "Don't worry, once we're married we'll be together in bed more often" -smirk-

Amu: "I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!!"

Amu jumped out of bed, making ikutos arms release her tiny waist.

Ikuto: -chuckle- he laid on her bed with his head resting on the palm of his hand and his elbow keeping the arm up while he lay on his side. "what are you going to wear?" -smirk-

Amu: "you'll just have to wait and see" -wink-

Ikuto: -slight blush- "Must be something sexy"

Amu: "If it is then to bad you won't get any of this." -smirk- (xD!!)

Ikuto: -jaw drops- "We'll see about that…"

Ikuto got up and walked over to amu he planted a kiss on her cheek and left. Amu looked at the clock it read: 12:00 was she talking with ikuto that long? She had 5 hours till the ball, what would she do?"

Miki: "how about we get you some accessories?"

Amu: "if you don't mind miki."

Miki: "Of course I don't Amu-Chan!"

Amu: "Thank you Miki!"

Miki: "Drew Draw Drawn!"

Beautiful diamond necklaces, bracelets, earrings, rings, purses, and other accessories appeared.

Amu: "Miki! These are beautiful! Which ones should I wear??"

Miki chose a beautiful diamond necklace that had a line of diamonds (the developing love diamond necklace thingy xD), a diamond bracelet, diamond earrings, and a diamond ring.

Amu: "wow miki that's a lot."

Miki: "its okay!"

Amu put on the necklace, bracelet, earrings, and put the diamond ring on her right ring finger (shes not married so it goes on her right hand xD).

Amu: "it's a lot of diamonds!"

Miki: "remember what dia said before she went back into her egg?, you're inner radiance amu… this is how much you shine."

Amu: "thanks miki! You're the best!"

Ran&Suu: "WHAT ABOUT US?! -DESU"

Amu: "haha, you guys too!"

Amu hugged her three charas and looked at the clock again, it read: 4:30!! Wow… all the accessories took that long huh? Amu put on her dress and her accessories then…

Amu: "HOW WILL I GET THERE?!"

Miki, Ran, and Suu: -Gasp!- "we haven't thought of that!!"

Then amu heard a beep… a car horn, she looked out her window and saw ikuto standing next to a limousine.

Ikuto: "Hurry up!"

Amu: "Don't look yet!"

Ikuto: "Fine, Fine."

Amu ran downstairs, careful so she wouldn't fall in her heels and got into the car, ikuto had his face turned away making sure he didn't look at what she was wearing yet. Then they arrived at the palace.

Amu: "you go in first, find me later" -smirk-

Ikuto: "Fine."

Ikuto got out of the car and walked inside, amu waited 2 minutes then walked inside the palace, and everything was beautiful! All the women were wearing beautiful dresses and the men were wearing tuxes. Amu walked around, a lot of men asked her to dance but she turned down the offers. Then…

Ikuto: "Found you!"

Amu: "Eek!, Ikuto!"

Ikuto looked at her from top to bottom with a smirk on his face.

Ikuto: "so it is sexy…"

Amu: "yep! And remember you can't have any!" -smirk-

Ikuto: "amu! Don't be like that!"

Amu: "to bad prince."

Ikuto: -smirk- "would you like to dance?"

Amu: "I'm really bad…"

Ikuto: "its fine, just come." -puts hand out-

Amu: "… o-okay…" -takes hand-

Ikuto led amu to the dance floor and held one hand and put his other hand on her waist where it rested comfortably above her hips. Amu held ikutos hand and placed the other on his shoulder (shes only like an inch or two shorter so… yeah…)

Amu: "I-I- I'm r-really b-bad… I don't wanna s-step on your f-foot…"

she tried to let go of his hand but he pulled her back.

Ikuto: "I don't care… as long as I have you in my arms."

Amu felt a blush spread across her face, she didn't step on his foot even once.

Ikuto: "see? You were great."

Amu: "t-thanks…"

Then ikuto led her somewhere…

Ikuto: "Mom, Dad, this is amu…"

Amu was shocked inside but she didn't show it.

Amu: "Pleased to meet you" she curtsied

King&Queen: "Shes gorgeous son!"

Ikuto: "I know"

Amu: -blush- "t-thank you"

King: "may I talk to you for a second Amu?"

Amu: "o-of course your highness."

The king led amu to a balcony.

King: "I see why my son has set interest on you, you're a beauty!"

Amu: -blush- "you praise me to much your highness"

King: "haha, but its true."

Amu: "well I can see where the prince gets his good looks" -smile-

King: "haha thank you"

Amu: "excuse me but why did your son really choose me?"

King: "hm… well what he told you is true, you are different from other ladies, he seems to have a lot of interest in you… he thinks about you a lot you know? Sometimes he doesn't eat because he's to caught up in his thoughts thinking about you." -smile-

Amu: "oh… I'm sorry that I have been distracting him!" -bows-

King: "haha raise your head amu, its fine. I'm happy my son has finally found someone hes interested in. he didn't have interest in anyone! Until he saw you at the previous ball, he seemed different after that."

Amu: "I see, well I guess its all thanks to the violinist of the orchestra… hes actually the one who told the prince about me…" -blush-

King: "I know, he reported to me that he saw a beautiful young lady that looked perfect for ikuto, and hes right."

Amu: "thank you your highness, but… I'm still confused… does ikuto love me or does he just want the queen to stop all the dances?"

King: "I'm pretty sure he loves you amu… my son would never do that to a young lady even if he hated her."

Amu: "I see."

King: "one question amu."

Amu: "Of Course"

King: "Do you love him?"

Amu: "I-I…" -eyes widen- "I do… I do love him." -blush-

It was then amu realized that she loved ikuto, she really loved him.

King: "well would you like to go back inside amu?"

Amu: "alright."

Amu and the king walked back inside and found that ikuto was talking to his mom.

Queen: "shes gorgeous ikuto!"

Ikuto: "I know"

Queen: "So shes the one right?"

Ikuto: "I hope, I love her and I hope she feels the same way."

Queen: "of course she does!"

Ikuto: "oh, father and amu have come back."

King: "we're back."

Ikuto: "what did you talk about?"

The king looked at amu and her eyes were pleading him not to tell ikuto that she loved him.

King: "nothing important" -smile-

Amu: -smile-

Ikuto: "hm… well amu come with me."

Amu: "uhm… okay."

Ikuto led amu to the garden, it was beautiful! It had fountains, flowers, benches, and so much more! They could still hear the music from outside, then ikuto took amus hand and placed his other on her waist. Another dance… this time under the stars.

Amu: "more dancing??"

Ikuto: "I think out here is better, this way you can shine just like the stars are."

Amu: -blush- "T-thank you ikuto…"

Ikuto: "I'm just telling what I see amu."

They danced a slow and soft song, ikuto kept his eyes on amus, they didn't leave each others sight the whole dance.

Ikuto: "Amu… you truly look beautiful"

Amu: "thank you ikuto, you look handsome yourself"

Ikuto: "haha thank you amu"

Ikuto wanted to propose right then and there, the perfect scenery, under the stars and the beautiful music, but he knew amu would say no… she wasn't ready yet and was willing to wait.

Amu: "ikuto…"

Ikuto: "what is it amu?"

Amu: "look up."

Ikuto confused looked up and a smile formed on his face.

Ikuto: "the moon…"

Yes, the moon it was a full moon that night, it shined brightly over the two it truly was the perfect day

Ikuto: "Amu… I…"

Then…

Dong, Dong, Dong

It was midnight.

Amu: "oh no! my parents are going to be so pissed!"

Amu ran out of the garden with ikuto chasing after her.

Ikuto: "amu! Wait!"

Amu: "I have to go!"

King: "Ikuto whats wrong??"

Ikuto: "Dad move!"

Queen: "ikuto! Whats the matter?!"

Ikuto: "Move away! Everyone move!"

Everyone moved out of the way so the rushing ikuto could run up to amu, but when he got outside… she was gone.

Ikuto: "I love you…"

Ikuto walked back inside and just sat in a chair for the rest of the ball, he wanted amu there by his side no one else.

King: "ikuto, you'll see her tomorrow"

Queen: "this is truly like a Cinderella story isn't it son?"

Ikuto: "yeah…"

Ikuto looked up at the sky and saw the shimmering stars and the bright shining moon, it reminded him of amu, the way she shined and how she could make him happy.

Back with amu…

I ran and ran out of the palace, my parents are going to kill me! I ran then I saw the limousine and jumped inside and told him back to my house he drove and then I saw ikuto come out and look around for me… he looked sad and I saw him say something but I couldn't read his lips… what did he say? Soon I got back home and I ran inside.

Amu: "mama, papa I'm sorry! I was at the ball and I lost track of tim--"

Mama: "AMU-CHAN! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!"

Papa: "AMU-CHAN!!" -takes pictures-

Amu: "ehh?"

Amu decided to not care and she went upstairs, she took off her dress, shoes, and accessories and changed into her pajamas. She went to sleep thinking about what happened at the ball and thinking about how she loved ikuto.

End of chapter!

Aznpride: how was it?

Ikuto: sexy.

Amu: I… love… IKUTO?!

Ikuto: oh yeah that reminds me… WHOS JACK!?

Amu: theres no jack!

Jack: hey!

Ikuto: -punches jack in the face- STAY AWAY FROM AMU!

Amu: WTF?!

Jack: whos amu?!

Amu: hi…

Jack: WHY'D YOU PUNCH ME IN THE FACE?!

Ikuto: no reason…

Aznpride: haha love birds… R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

The Moonlight Dance

Chapter 6!!

Ikuto: yess!! Chapter 6!

Jack: amu you're pretty hot. -Smirk-

Amu: -blush- t-thanks…

Ikuto: -punches jack in the face-

Jack: WTF?!

Ikuto: STAY AWAY FROM MY AMU!

Aznpride: -nervous laugh-… who are you anyways??

Jack: me? Oh, I'm… I have no clue…

Amu: w-well would you like to join the story?

Ikuto: AMU! Don't ask him that!

Amu: stop being so jealous!

Ikuto: fine! Aznpride doesn't own squat!

Re-Cap

I ran and ran out of the palace, my parents are going to kill me! I ran then I saw the limousine and jumped inside and told him back to my house he drove and then I saw ikuto come out and look around for me… he looked sad and I saw him say something but I couldn't read his lips… what did he say? Soon I got back home and I ran inside.

Amu: "mama, papa I'm sorry! I was at the ball and I lost track of tim--"

Mama: "AMU-CHAN! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!"

Papa: "AMU-CHAN!!" -Takes pictures-

Amu: "ehh?"

Amu decided to not care and she went upstairs, she took off her dress, shoes, and accessories and changed into her pajamas. She went to sleep thinking about what happened at the ball and thinking about how she loved ikuto.

The next morning was Monday.

Amu: "I don't want to go to school…" she said while pulling the covers over her head.

Ran: "Amu-Chan! Amu-Chan! Lets go to school!! Wakey wakey!!"

Amu: "fine…" she grumbled while rolling out of bed

Amu put on her uniform, brushed her hair, washed up, ran downstairs said her goodbyes and ran out of the house. She soon arrived at school and then Tadase came up to her.

Tadase: "good morning hinamori-san!"

Amu: "oh! Good morning Tadase-Kun!"

The walked together into their classroom (they have the same classes.), they talked and talked, but what they didn't notice was a certain boy or should I say prince watching them.

Ikuto: "what is amu doing with that boy?!"

Ikuto followed them into the classroom (he's in the same classes too xD), then he took his seat still keeping an eye on amu and that Tadase boy. Then amu walked over to him.

Amu: "sorry I ran out ikuto…" -head down, bangs covering eyes-

Ikuto: -lifts chin- "its fine amu" -smile-

Amu: -blush- "I-I'll try t-to make it up to you if y-you w-want…"

Ikuto: "really now?" -smirk- (pervertedness kicks in xD)

Amu: "nothing perverted!"

Ikuto: "aw… haha its fine amu."

Amu: "are you sure? I-I feel really b-bad…"

Ikuto: "well if you insist…"

Amu: "…"

Ikuto: -smirk- "a kiss."

Amu: "on the cheek? Fine."

Ikuto: "no. on the lips" -smirk-

Amu: "w-what?! N-no!"

Ikuto: "don't you feel bad though amu?"

Amu: "y-yeah…"

Ikuto: "then c'mon"

Amu: "f-fine b-but j-just t-this o-once!" she couldn't stop stuttering! Wait… when did she ever stutter!? Amu sat down in her seat which was right next to ikutos. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips, she was about to release when ikuto held her, not wanting to break the kiss. Amus eyes widened at the sudden hug, she didn't really want to let go either but everyone would start staring and gossiping! She tried again, but she failed again. Then ikuto let go of his arms around her and her soft lips.

Ikuto: "Mmm… tasty" -smirk-

Amu: "w-why'd you do that f-for!?"

Ikuto: "cause you taste good"

Amu: -blush- "w-w-what?!"

But before amu could yell at ikuto more the teacher came in… (Aznpride: saved by the bell huh ikuto? Ikuto: yeah!)

During the whole period ikuto craved amus taste, her soft lips, he wanted her, all to himself. He thought that this craving would go away soon… but it didn't. the whole day ikutos craving was still there, maybe the kiss was the wrong idea… now this craving wouldn't go away until he kissed her again.

The end of the day.

Ikuto ran out of school, his craving for amus soft lips and strawberry taste was killing him! He needed to find amu! Just then amu walked out, he ran up to her.

Amu: "what is it ikut--"

Ikuto pressed his lips against hers, he felt relaxed, and his craving had been fulfilled. He let go of her lips and looked down at her.

Amu: "w-what was that f-for?!"

Ikuto: "I needed that." -smirk-

Amu: "ikuto you pervert…"

Ikuto needed to be careful when he kissed her… if the school day continued longer he would've died for the craving of amu! Maybe he should carry some strawberries with him… would it be the same? (xD! Hilarious! Carrying strawberries around!)

Ikuto: "I've got to go now amu, see you later." -wink-

Amu: -blush- "l-l-later?!"

Ikuto: "why of course my dear amu." he said while getting into his car.

Amu walked off, she touched her lips… two kisses in one day from ikuto, and she loved it. Soon she got home, she walked inside and found a note it said:

Dear Amu-Chan,

Me, papa, and Ami decided to pay grandpa a visit! Since you were at school we decided to let you stay home, we'll be back in about 3 days. Behave!

Mama

P.S: NO BOYS!! -papa

Amu: "typical" she said to herself

She walked upstairs and put on a long T-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Suu: "are you hungry desu?"

Amu: "I'm fine, thanks Suu"

Suu: "No problem desu!"

Ran: "Amu-Chan, Amu-Chan! What do you want to do!!"

Amu: "I don't know ran."

Ran: "lets do something wild!!, how about going clubbing?!"

Amu: "CLUBBING?! I'D NEVER GO ALONE!!"

Ran: "we're obviously going with you!"

Amu: "but you're charas!"

Ran: "we can make something to change us into human for a while…"

Miki: "-sigh- do you want to or not? Cause it takes a while to make…"

Amu: "sure…"

Miki: "okay…"

After an hour it was done!

Miki: "okay it wears off at when the sun rises so it should be enough time." (I didn't put midnight because you usually go clubbing at that time xD and no I don't go clubbing xD)

Ran, Miki, and Suu drank the liquid that would change them into human… soon enough they were human size and human formed. They were wearing the same outfits.

Amu: "miki can you draw us some stuff to wear?"

Miki: "No problem!"

Soon miki drew 4 new beautiful dresses, she drew Ran a pink frilly one that went down to her knees, she drew Suu and puffy green one (NOT like amus chara-nari) that went to her ankles, she drew herself a plain blue dress that went a little past her knees. Then it was time for amus dress… for amu she drew a tight black dress that went up to her mid-thigh and was strapped around her neck.

Amu: "how come my dress is like this?!"

Miki: "because"

Amu: "just because?!"

Miki: "yep! Now lets go!"

The go to the club called "The Midnight Sky" (idk! I'm sorry!) the four of them walked inside.

Suu: "the music is so loud!" she said while covering her ears

Ran: "of course it's a club!" she said while dancing

Amu and Miki started dancing too.

Then a little while later

Amu was sitting at the bar, then a man came over…

Man: "hey there, can I buy you a drink?"

Amu: "sorry I don't drink"

Man: "c'mon babe just one" -smirk-

Amu: "I said I don't drink."

Man: "C'mon I'll buy you one!" he said while grabbing her arm

Amu: "hey! Get your hands off me!"

Man: "just one drink babe!"

Amu: "GET OFF!!" she said while shutting her eyes tight

Then someone punched the man in the face, amu opened her eyes, when she opened them she was surprised at what she saw…

Amu: "IKUTO?!"

Ikuto: "you okay amu?" his eyes were filled with concern

Amu: "I'm f-fine thanks…" -blush-

Ikuto grabbed amus hand…

Amu: "ah!"

Ikuto immediately let go, what was wrong? It was then ikuto saw a cut on amus wrist… she was bleeding…

Amu: "dam…"

Ikuto carefully took her arm and licked the wound (his cat like self…)

Amu: "I-I-I-IKUTO?!"

Ikuto: "it's the only way we can treat it"

Then when ikuto licked the remaining blood he got a napkin and held it against her wrist where the wound was. Soon the blood stopped coming out, ikuto folded the napkin and put it in his pocket, he'd throw it away later… (no hes not a blood pervert xD).

Amu: "what are you doing here?!"

Ikuto: "I own the club."

Amu: "…WHAT?!"

Ikuto: "haha amu its kind of obvious… the name "the midnight sky"… what color is my hair amu?"

Amu: "its midnight… blue…"

Ikuto: "haha yeah, so what are you doing here?"

Amu: "well… my parents and Ami are away for 3 days so I decide--"

Ikuto: "They are??" he cut her off

Amu: "yeah…"

Ikuto: "can I come over then??"

Amu: "what?! No! my dad said no boys!"

Ikuto: "that's what he always says! But you still bring boys don't you?"

Amu: "n-no!"

Ikuto: "haha I'll come over later, but now show me whatcha got!" -wink-

Amu: "no way am I dancing in front of you!"

Ikuto: "I wasn't talking about dancing I was talking about how much you could drink but I like your idea better!"

Amu: "NO!"

Ikuto: "hey now that's no way to talk to the owner and the prince"

Amu: "fine I'll leave then! And I'm never coming back!" she started to walk off

Ikuto: -grabs amus arm- "No. wait."

Amu: "what is it?"

Ikuto: "I'm sorry…" his eyes were filled with sorrow

Amu: -eyes widen- "ikuto I was just kidding! Don't be sad…"

Ikuto: "Amu… I love you…"

Amu: -eyes widen even more if possible- "w-what?"

Ikuto: "I love you."

Ikuto caressed her cheeks and kissed her lips, he finally did it… he finally told her that he loved her. Ikuto didn't want to let go of the kiss, he felt like amu would reject him once he did so… but he had no choice, he let go of the lips her craved.

Amu: "ikuto… I love you too…"

Ikutos eyes shot wide open, he loved her and she loved him… he was dying of happiness inside but he didn't show it, all he did was hold amus waist and kiss her once more.

Yoru: "he finally confessed nya!" (sorry I know I didn't add him before)

Miki: "yoru!"

Yoru looked around, (hes still a chara) he didn't see any other chara, all he saw was a girl wearing a blue dress looking right at his direction… then he noticed…

Yoru: "MIKI!!"

Miki handed yoru the liquid, he hid behind something and drank it and he too became human.

Yoru: "MIKI!!"

Miki: "haha hi yoru!"

Yoru ran over to miki and hugged her, causing a blush to spread across Miki's face.

Yoru: "did you see?? Ikuto confessed to amu and amu confessed to ikuto nya!"

Miki: "really?!"

Yoru: "yep!… and miki… nya"

Miki: "what is it yoru?"

Yoru: "I love you…"

Miki: -blush- "I love you too…"

Yoru kissed miki and miki kissed back…

Back with amu and ikuto…

Amu: "its getting late… I should go home…"

Ikuto: "what? Why?"

Amu: "we still have school tomorrow ikuto…"

Ikuto: "can't we skip??"

Amu: "haha, I'll see you tomorrow ikuto…" she placed a kiss on his cheek

Amu found her three charas and walked out of the club… ikuto walked over to the bar and saw someone that looked familiar…

Ikuto: "YORU?!"

Yoru: "hey ikuto nya!"

Ikuto: "h-how!?"

Yoru: "Miki gave me something to drink and now I'm like this! It wears off when the sun rises so its okay!"

Ikuto: "oh… well we should close the club soon…"

Yoru: "kay nya!"

At amus house…

Amu took off her dress and changed into her pajamas, she went into her bed and laid there…

Ran: "we're still human! We can't fit into our eggs!"

Amu: "-sigh-"

Amu moved over for her three charas, they slipped into her bed and said there goodnights. Everyone fell asleep and waited for tomorrow.

End of Chapter!

Aznpride: woo!

Ikuto: clubbing huh?

Jack: Dam amu you fine!

Amu: -blush-

Ikuto: -punches jack again-

Jack: STOP PUNCHING ME!

Ikuto: STOP HITTING ON MY AMU!

Amu: why are you so jealous ikuto?!

Ikuto: fine! I love you aznpride!

Aznpride: -gasp- I love you too ikuto!!

Amu: … WTF?!

Ikuto: see?!

Aznpride: lol review please!


	7. Chapter 7

_The Moonlight Dance_

_Chapter 7! Yeah I haven't been updating and I'm really sorry!_

_Ikuto: wait… what was the last chapter about?_

_Amu: I forgot…_

_Aznpride: you'll find out in the re-cap… oh and as I promised…_

_Lolipop Rina: Yes!! WHERE ARE YOU JACK?!_

_Jack: Hey whats hap---_

_Lolipop Rina: -beats up jack-_

_Jack: OWW! STOP! WAIT! NO!! AHH!!!_

_Aznpride:… haha I promised xD sorry jack…_

_Amu: jack are you okay?!_

_Ikuto: AMU!!_

_Amu: WHAT?!_

_Ikuto: …. -grabs amu and kisses her-_

_Amu: !!… -kisses back- _

_Aznpride:… alright then I don't own shugo chara… enjoy. _

_Re-Cap _

_Amu took off her dress and changed into her pajamas, she went into her bed and laid there…_

_Ran: "we're still human! We can't fit into our eggs!"_

_Amu: "-sigh-"_

_Amu moved over for her three charas, they slipped into her bed and said there goodnights. Everyone fell asleep and waited for tomorrow._

End of Re-Cap

The next morning…

Ran: "what should we do today Amu-Chan??" 

Amu: "I don't know… how about we g--"

Ikuto: "lets go to my place."

Amu: "PRIN-- IKUTO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Ikuto: "what? I can't visit you?"

Miki: "not unless you tell her"

Suu: "you took the words right out of my mouth miki!"

Ran: "Me too!"

Amu: "Me Three"

Ikuto: "your charas know you to well."

Amu: "whatever… anyways what do you want to do today??"

Ikuto: "I just said it! Come to my place!"

Suu: "THE ROYAL PALACE?!"

Miki: "there'd be really good places to draw!"

Ran: "LETS GO LETS GO!!"

Amu: "fine… miki can you draw me a dress?…"

Ikuto: "No. Don't. why do you need to wear a dress??"

Amu: "Hello! I'm going to the palace!!"

Ikuto: "just be yourself amu."

Amu: "The real amu is not the amu your parents met!"

Ikuto: "well then they can meet her, the REAL amu that I love."

Amu: "fine but if they start to hate me and don't want me to marry you its not my fault."

Ikuto: "if they did that I'd kill myself."

Amu: "WHAT?!"

Ikuto: "if I can't see you then whats the point of living?"

Amu: -blush- "because I know that someday you'd find a girl better then me."

Ikuto: "Impossible."

Ikuto pressed his lips against hers, a quick kiss so his craving wouldn't go crazy again. 

Ikuto: "now hurry up!"

Amu: "I'm going I'm going…"

Amu put on a white dress shirt with a light blue tang top under, she put on a pair of shorts the reached 2 inches above her knees, put on a pair of black flip flops, grabbed her purse with her charas, locked the door and walked over to where ikuto was waiting for her. 

Ikuto: "wow…"

Amu: "see! I'm going to go find a dress!" 

Amu turned around and was about to run back into the house when ikuto grabbed her arm, he held her tightly but gently so he wouldn't hurt her. 

Ikuto: "it's fine; I said wow because you look beautiful"

Amu: "o-oh…"

Ikuto: -chuckle- "alright lets go, hey Andrew!"

A man with red hair came out of a limousine, he wore a tuxedo with a red handkerchief in the left pocket side of his chest, white gloves and he was holding a black hat.

Andrew: "yes Tsukiyomi-San?"

Ikuto: "Andrew! I told you! Just call me ikuto!"

Andrew: -shakes head- "it would be rude Tsukiyomi-San."

Ikuto: -sigh- "well, Andrew this is Amu, Amu this is Andrew."

Amu walked over to Andrew and gave him a sweet smile, Andrew took her hand and kissed it, a light blush found its way onto amus face. 

Ikuto: "HEY! Shes mine Andrew."

Andrew: -cough- "I'm terribly sorry Tsukiyomi-San!"

Ikuto: "Yo Chill! I was a joke! Kind of…"

Amu: -giggle- "it's a pleasure to meet you Andrew."

Andrew: "You too Hinamori-San."

Amu: -smile- "Amu is fine."

Andrew: -shakes head- "it would be rude."

Amu: "haha, its fine just call me Amu."

Andrew: "uhm… okay… A-Amu…"

Ikuto: "hey! How come you can call her amu but you can't call me ikuto?!"

Amu: "well maybe because you're the prince, did you ever think of that dummy?"

Ikuto: "what did you say?!"

Amu: "uh oh…"

Ikuto began to chase amu around the limousine, Andrew just stood there watching Amu being chased around laughing. Soon ikuto caught amu and held her in a tight hug.

Ikuto: "what did you say Amu?"

Amu: "not tell you!" -Sticks out tongue-

Ikuto: "you better put that back in your mouth or its going to be in mine!"

Amu: -sticks tongue back in mouth- 

Ikuto: "haha lets go"

Ikuto, amu, and Andrew got into the car, ikuto got in first, then when amu was about to sit in the seat next to him ikuto put his legs ontop of it so amu couldn't sit down. 

Amu: "what? Don't want me to come? Fine I'll leave!"

Ikuto: -grabs amus arm and pulls her down- "no, I want you to sit on my lap" -smirk-

Amu: "no way."

Ikuto skillfully used his foot and closed the door so amu couldn't get out. Ikuto tugged on amus arm once more and she fell onto his lap, ikuto took his legs off the seat and sat properly. Amu tried to get onto the empty seat but ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist, securing her onto his lap.

Amu: "ikuto!" 

Ikuto: "I told you, I get WHATEVER I want."

Amu: "fine, but could you not be so happy about it? Your little friend is kinda poking me" (his 'little friend' is his erm… yeah…"

Ikuto: "its not my fault your so sexy"

Amu: -blush- "lets just go."

At The Palace…

Ikuto: "c'mon amu!"

Amu: "I change my mind! I can't walk into the palace like this!"

Ikuto: "Amu! Just get in here!"

Amu: "NO!"

Ikuto: "Fine!" 

Ikuto picked amu up, slung her over his shoulder and carried her in.

Amu: -gasp- "ikuto! Put me down!!"

Ikuto: "if your not coming in here yourself then I'm taking you in myself!"

Amu: "what if your parents see?! Put me down!!"

Ikuto: "so? Its my life."

King&Queen: "See what? Oh! Hello Amu-Chan!"

Amu froze, she couldn't believe it! The king and queen is seeing her slung over ikutos shoulder with unlady-like clothes on! She couldn't believe it… she just made herself a complete fool in front of the king and queen. She jumped down from ikutos shoulder and ran out of the palace.

Amu: "Gomen!" (it means I'm sorry right? Or forgive me?) -runs-

Ikuto: "Amu! WAIT!" -runs after amu- 

Tears fell from Amu's golden eyes, she didn't know why she was crying they just started falling, she didn't know why she ran her legs just moved on there own. She ran and ran, then she stopped and decided to hide in an empty row boat near a lake, she lay down so no one could see her and she cried. 

Ikuto: "DAMN IT! WHERE IS SHE?! AMU! AMU!!!"

Ikuto asked the butlers and the maids if they'd seen amu but all of them shook there heads and said "no I'm sorry" then ikuto asked a gardener.

Ikuto: "Phil! Have you seen a girl with pink hair??"

Phil (gardener) "actually I did. I saw her run to the lake I think shes in one of the row boats, I just saw her crying and running I didn't know what was wrong but I was busy so I ignored it."

Ikuto: "thanks man!"

Ikuto ran to the lake, he spotted an 'empty' row boat; he thought it was empty until he saw some pink hair flow in the wind… Amu… ikuto went over to the row boat and heard amu crying.

Amu: "why? Why did I embarrass myself in front of ikuto and his parents? Why?! I'm just a stupid commoner girl who actually thinks that the prince likes her! I'm so stupid!"

Ikuto: "what the hell are you talking about?!"

Amu looked up shocked and surprised to see ikuto, he'd heard what she said…

Ikuto: "you didn't embarrass yourself! I told you be yourself! And your not just a stupid commoner girl! You're a beautiful girl who I hope will marry me. And your right, I don't like you."

Amus heart shattered when she heard him say those last seven words… it hurt, like an arrow piercing through her heart then…

Ikuto: "your right that I don't like you… I LOVE you!"

Amus heart was put back together, he tricked her! Her heart was filled with happiness and joy when he told her that he loved her.

Ikuto: "don't EVER! And I mean EVER! Call yourself stupid! And don't you dare think that I don't love you! And don't even think about calling yourself 'just a stupid commoner girl'! got it?!"

Amu: "ikuto…"

Ikuto got into the row boat and hugged amu… he finally told her… he finally said those three words that he always wanted to say. He kissed her, a long passionate kiss, this kiss soon ended up with ikutos shirt off amus dress shirt off so she was only wearing her tang top and ikuto ontop of amu (whoa…). 

Amu: "wait! No! ikuto not yet! Not there! Don't touch there! IKUTO!"

Ikuto: "I love you! I love you Amu! I can't help it! I need you! I want you!"

Amu: "ikuto! Stop! I'm not ready yet!"

Ikuto was holding the bottom of Amu's tang top, he was about to pull it over her head and expose her bare chest, but he snapped out of this 'trance' when amu told him that she wasn't ready. 

Ikuto: "w-wha?! What happened?!" 

Ikuto looked down at amu, he couldn't believe it! Her hair was messy her dress shirt off her tang top exposing her belly button and her scared eyes. His eyes shot wide open, he covered his eyes with his bangs and head down.

Ikuto: "amu I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" and a tear fell

Amu: "ikuto… its okay… don't cry. Please?"

Amu sat up and caressed his cheek, she didn't want him to cry even though she was scared of what would happen. It wasn't fair that he was old enough to want this and she wasn't. she pushed away his bangs and looked into his eyes reassuring that it was okay. 

Amu: "its not fair I know… its not fair that your old enough to want these things and I'm not. Its not your fault." 

Ikuto: "…amu…" 

Amu: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I can't satisfy your needs and wants ikuto… I guess I won't be a good wife would I?"

Ikuto: "shut up."

Amu: "w-what?!"

Ikuto: "you heard me Shut up! I don't care that your not ready! I'll wait! To think that you wouldn't be a good wife is just stupid! I don't care that your not ready! If your not ready then your not! Just because you can't satisfy my needs and wants that your not ready to do doesn't mean that I won't love you! So shut up and stop talking like that!"

Amu: "really? Y-you'd still love me even though I'm not ready?"

Ikuto: "of course! What? You thought just because you wouldn't do me you thought I'd throw you away like some piece of garbage?! HELL NO!"

Amu: "…"

Ikuto: "c'mon amu lets get fixed up and go back inside. I don't want to hear you talk about this anymore okay??"

Amu: "y-yes ikuto."

Ikuto put his shirt back on and amu fixed her tang top, put on her dress shirt and fixed her hair. They both walked back inside hand in hand. 

Queen: "OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT AMU-CHAN!"

King: "WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Amu: "I-I'm sorry!"

Queen: "Its fine, as long as your okay its fine." -lets out a sigh of relief-

King: "why did you run out Amu-Chan?"

Amu: "I--"

Ikuto: "She thought that the real her would embarrass herself in front of you. Stupid I know." he cut her off.

King: "why would you ever think of such a thing?!"

Amu: "w-well the real me I-isn't what you met at the ball…"

Queen: "haha! And the real ikuto isn't what everyone else meets either!"

Ikuto: "see? Everyone has an outer character."

Amu: "… oh I see…"

Ikuto: "I told her to be herself but she always freaked out… jeez amu, you should believe in me more often."

Amu: -sticks out tongue- -gasp- -covers mouth with her hands-

Queen&King: "haha! Its fine Amu-Chan! Haha!"

Ikuto: "well? Shall we go and eat?"

King, Queen, and Amu: -nods-

The king and Queen sat beside each other while Amu and Ikuto sat beside each other. Ikutos left hand lay gently and Amu's right thigh causing a blush to stain her face and a smirk to spread across ikutos. Amu ate as politely as she could, although they told her to be herself she would at least eat lady like! 

King: "Hey Amu-Chan!"

Amu: -looks up- -swallows food- "yes your highness?"

King: "do you know which room you're staying in?"

Amu: "STAYING IN?"

Queen: "well of course! If your going to sleep over then you're going to know which room you're staying in!"

Amu: "SLEEP OVER?! IKUTO?!"

Ikuto: "oh yeah… I forgot to tell you that you'd be sleeping over…"

Amu: "Tell me?! Who ever said that I was going to?!"

Ikuto: "I don't need your permission I'm the prince."

Amu: "…" -sigh- "well it does get lonely when I'm at home alone…"

Queen: "Great! You can stay in the room next to Ikutos!"

Ikuto: "or you can just stay in my room with me!" -smirk-

King: "ikuto."

Ikuto: -sigh- "yes father…"

Amu: -giggles-

Ikuto: "whats so funny??"

Amu: "I think I'm going to need to hang around your dad more!"

King: "haha!" 

After Dinner…

Amu: "oh no… I don't have any extra clothes!"

Ikuto: "here wear this for tonight"

Ikuto handed amu a long white t-shirt, it was long enough to cover her body, it stopped at her knees. The queen showed where amu's room was and told her if she ever got lost just follow the blue marks on the wall (no clue xD). Amu lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling then she felt arms wrap around her waist. 

Amu: "ikuto?"

Ikuto: "how did you know??"

Amu: "haha because no one else knows I'm here! And I know it isn't your mom or dad!"

Ikuto: "what if I was a rapist? Then you'd be in trouble wouldn't you?"

Amu: "IKUTO!"

Ikuto: "of course I'd never let any other man or boy other then me touch you."

Amu: "who said you could touch me?"

Ikuto: "the one who is the son of the king."

Amu: "uhhg… you get so many advantages because you're the prince!"

Ikuto: "haha yep! And I love it!"

Amu: "ikuto…"

Ikuto: "what is it?"

Amu: "I love you too."

Ikuto: "Amu…" 

Ikuto kissed Amu, he was glad that she loved him, he was glad that she would soon become his bride when she was ready and they loved each other till death. He loved her more then anything in the world. 

Ikuto: "Goodnight Amu"

Amu: "Goodnight Ikuto."

They both fell asleep, Amu in Ikutos arms with a smile on their faces, they were cuddled together like they never wanted to let go of each other. 

End Of Chapter!

Aznpride: LONGEST CHAPTER EVERRR!! NEW RECORD!!

Ikuto: Wow… this was… SMEXI!!

Amu: OMFG

Aznpride: lol Amu's gone, I think I broke her.

Ikuto: NOO! AZNPRIDE WHY?!

Aznpride: oh shut up!

Ikuto: So mean!

Amu: R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

_The Moonlight Dance_

_Chapter 8!! WOOT!!!_

_NOTE!!: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating The First Bite, I kind of lost a little interest… I'll continue it though! Chapters just won't be coming out as fast as The moonlight Dance and I Hate You. No. I Love You. So yeahh… - Aznpride_

_Aznpride: yeah chapter 8 baybehh!!_

_Ikuto: you had some candy didn't you?_

_Aznpride: I only had 2 butterfingers… you're so mean ikuto…_

_Amu: ikuto! You're so mean to her!_

_Ikuto: sorry! I didn't mean it like that!_

_Aznpride: anyways… I want to give a special thanks to KeikoHayaSaka!!! She gave me the longest comment I've ever received! I was so happy when I received it and read it! So KeikoHayaSaka THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I'll put the comment at the end if you wanna see it, this is my favorite comment now! _

_KeikoHayaSaka: HURRY UP AND GET TO THE STORY!! AZNPRIDE DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!! GO, GO, GO!! _

_Aznpride: okay… Enjoy…_

_Re-Cap_

_Ikuto kissed Amu, he was glad that she loved him, he was glad that she would soon become his bride when she was ready and they loved each other till death. He loved her more then anything in the world. _

_Ikuto: "Goodnight Amu"_

_Amu: "Goodnight Ikuto."_

_They both fell asleep, Amu in Ikutos arms with a smile on their faces, they were cuddled together like they never wanted to let go of each other_

_Chapter 8!_

_The next morning…_

_King: -walks into amus room- (O.O he should've knocked…) "Goodmorning Am--"_

_The king saw Amu and Ikuto holding each other in a tight loving hug, he smiled a warm smile. He saw that ikuto had a smile on his face, as long as his son was happy so was he. The king walked out of amus room and back into his room with the queen. _

_Queen: "whats wrong dear?"_

_King: "nothing, are son seems really happy with Amu-Chan, I saw them hugging with a smile on their faces." _

_Queen: "that's so cute!"_

_King: "it is."_

_Queen: "I'm so happy for Ikuto, hes finally found someone that he loves."_

_King: "yes, but…"_

_Queen: "whats wrong?"_

_King: "… lulu is coming over…"_

_Queen: "l-lulu?!"_

_King: -nods- "she said she'd be coming to marry ikuto…"_

_Queen: "n-no! she can't! hes marrying Amu-Chan!"_

_King: -sigh- "I know… but we can't stop her…"_

_Queen: "what should we do???"_

_King: "just wait till she comes…"_

_Queen: "when is that??"_

_King: -looks at queen- "Today."_

_The queens eyes widened and her jaw dropped._

_Lulu… princess of a different kingdom, she would get whatever she wanted and she was the most devilish princess in the whole world! Everyone hated her, she had blonde hair that curled at the bottom and she wore a blue dress that fit all of her curves, she had a tiny waist and she wore light blue heels, the straps wrapped around her ankles they matched her dress. She had light blue eyes and a circle with a purple x in the middle on the left side of her bangs (imagine if you were her it would be on your left side but if you look at her it'd be on her right side to you). (shes the new enemy in Shugo Chara Doki!)_

_Ikuto woke up first, he looked down at the beautiful girl wrapped in his arms, and he just watched her sleep. He looked at his little angel sleeping peacefully, he loved her more then anything and couldn't wait till she was his bride. Then she woke up._

_Amu: "Good morning Ikuto!" -looks up and smiles-_

_Ikuto: "Good morning Princess"_

_Amu: "Princess??"_

_Ikuto: "yeah, you're my little princess Amu."_

_Amu: -giggle- "alright, your highness" -giggle-_

_Ikuto: "haha, alright princess time for breakfast, get changed I'll be waiting outside the door and we'll go to breakfast together."_

_Amu: "Okay! But… I don't have any extra clothes remember??"_

_Ikuto: "oh yeah… we can go shopping today, just wear that for now"_

_Amu: "uh… O-okay…"_

_Ikuto and Amu walked into the dining room hand in hand, a blush painted across Amu's face and a smile on Ikutos. They took there seats._

_Amu: "Good Morning your highnesses!"_

_King&Queen: "G-Good Morning Amu-Chan, Ikuto."_

_Amu: "is something the matter?"_

_King: "Ikuto, we need to talk later."_

_Ikuto: "yes father."_

_Queen: "N-nothings wrong Amu-Chan" -weak smile-_

_Amu: "are you sure?"_

_Queen: -nod- "we're fine."_

_Amu: "uhm… okay, well if you need something from me then just ask."_

_Queen: "don't worry Amu-Chan we don't need anything right now."_

_Amu: "Okay."_

_Ikuto: "Mother, Father, me and Amu are going shopping for clothes for her"_

_Amu: "wait, whats the point of getting me clothes if I'm leaving tonight?"_

_Ikuto: "because your not leaving, your parents get back tomorrow. I'm not going to let you stay home by yourself tomorrow!"_

_Amu: "O-oh… s-sorry for the trouble…"_

_King: "its no trouble at all Amu-Chan!"_

_Amu: -smile- "A-are you s-sure?"_

_King: "of course! We have plenty of room!"_

_Queen: "I've always wanted a daughter!" (imagine Utau wasn't ikutos sister…)_

_Amu: "haha, well I hope I don't cause any trouble for you!"_

_Ikuto: "its fine Amu, now hurry up and eat so we can get you some clothes."_

_Amu: "okay, thank you again your highnesses!"_

_King&Queen: -smile- "our pleasure Amu-Chan!"_

_After breakfast…_

_Ikuto: "Amu go change into your clothes you wore yesterday, I had the maids wash it. I'll meet up with you in a second I need to talk to my father."_

_Amu: "okay."_

_Ikuto: "Cynthia!"_

_Cynthia: "yes your highness?"_

_Ikuto: "Can you take Amu back to her room?"_

_Cynthia: "of course, follow me madam"_

_Ikuto: "thanks Cynthia!"_

_Cynthia: "my pleasure your highness!"_

_Cynthia and Amu walked off so amu could change, ikuto however walked over to his father and mother. Ikuto looked at the sad expressions on their faces he wondered what was wrong._

_Ikuto: "what is it Mother? Father?"_

_Queen: "I-Ikuto… it-its… oh I can't do it!"_

_King: -sigh- "Ikuto, Son… Lulu is coming over today… and she wants to marry you…"_

_Ikutos eyes widened with shock and disbelief: "WHAT?! NO! I'LL NEVER MARRY HER! I CAN'T POSSIBLY LIVE WITH SOMEONE LIKE HER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! I LOVE AMU! I CAN'T MARRY HER!"_

_King: "I know son, but who knows what she'll do??"_

_Ikuto: "I'm not marrying her father! Please! Don't make me!"_

_Queen: "ikuto please…"_

_Ikuto: "NO! I'M NOT MARRYING HER! I FINALLY GET AMU TO LOVE ME AND NOW I HAVE TO MARRY THIS… THIS… DEVIL?!"_

_Queen: "IKUTO!"_

_Ikuto: "YOU KNOW SHES THE DEVIL TOO MOTHER! YOU BOTH KNOW IT!"_

_King: "ikuto… we know that you love Amu… all we wanted was for you to be happy… but now, we need to make sure the kingdom is safe… safe from whatever Lulu might do. You have to marry Lulu to insure safety to our kingdom."_

_Ikuto: "no… no! I can't abandon Amu!"_

_Queen: "but the kingdom Ikuto!"_

_Ikuto: "… so I have to choose? Amu or the kingdom??"_

_Queen: -nods- "I know it's a hard choice… I really do wish this wouldn't have happened…"_

_Ikuto: "when is she coming??"_

_King: "she should arrive at the palace in about an hour…"_

_Ikuto: "father… please…"_

_King: "I wish I could stop her son, I really do wish I could, but I can't… I'm sorry…"_

_Ikuto fell to his knees; would he give up amu to insure the kingdoms safety? Would he give up the one he loved most? He couldn't… he couldn't abandon Amu, but he also couldn't put the kingdom in danger… what would he do? Ikuto ran to Amus room._

_Ikuto: "AMU!"_

_Amu: "Hey ikuto!"_

_Ikuto: -hugs Amu-_

_Amu: "I-Ikuto? Whats wrong??"_

_Ikuto: "Amu, I love you… I really do love you."_

_Amu: "I love you too Ikuto, tell me whats wrong."_

_Ikuto: "Amu… the kingdom is in danger… I can make it safe but…"_

_Amu: "but what?"_

_Ikuto: "I'd have to marry someone else…"_

_Amu: "w-w-what?"_

_Ikuto: "I don't know what to do Amu… I don't want to loose you… but I can't endanger the kingdom…"_

_Amu: "Ikuto…"_

_Ikuto hugged Amu tighter and tears began to fall from his eyes, his tears wet Amus shirt but she didn't mind, she held him tight as well. She couldn't believe that he'd have to leave her and marry someone else to save the kingdom… what would he do?_

_Amu: "Ikuto… I… I want you to marry her."_

_Ikuto: "W-WHAT?!"_

_Amu: "the kingdom is more important…"_

_Ikuto: "NO! AMU! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"_

_Amu: "its okay… marry her…"_

_Amus head was down, her pink bangs covering her eyes, she didn't look up to scared to look into his eyes. She kept her head down, she looked at the floor. Ikuto gripped her shoulders and shook her._

_Ikuto: "Amu! Amu! I won't leave you!"_

_Amu: "The kingdom is more important then my single heart Ikuto… I wish I could've been your bride… but…"_

_Ikuto: -shakes Amu again- "no! don't say it Amu!"_

_Amu: "I'm not marrying you…"_

_Ikuto: "AMU! DON'T' SAY THAT!"_

_Amu: -tears fall- "I'm sorry… its for the best…"_

_Ikuto: "Amu… Amu. I'm not marrying her."_

_Amu: "you will."_

_Ikuto: "I won't."_

_Amu: "YOU WILL AND YOU'LL FORGET ME! DON'T THINK ABOUT ME! JUST FORGET ME AND MARRY HER!"_

_Ikuto: "AMU! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! I'D NEVER FORGET YOU! AND I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE ALL THAT'S ON MY MIND!"_

_Amu: "I love you ikuto, but If you really loved me then you'd do what is right… leave me and marry the person who can insure safety to our kingdom…"_

_Ikuto couldn't take this anymore! He stomped out of his room, Lulu had arrived and was talking to the king and Queen._

_Lulu: "Hello Tsukiyomi." _

_King: "lulu… how dare you come over here?!"_

_Lulu: "I only came for one thing… and that's ikuto."_

_Queen: "YOU'LL NEVER GET HIM YOU DEVIL CHILD!"_

_Lulu: "AHAHA!! YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT?! DON'T YOU REMEMBER?! I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"_

_King: "LULU! DON'T BOTHER OUR SON! HE HAS ALREADY FOUND A LOVE!"_

_Lulu: "oh is that so?? Then I guess I shall pay this girl a visit!"_

_Queen: "DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR AMU-CHAN!"_

_Lulu: "so her names Amu huh? I guess I'll have to go have a talk with her. Hey you maid! Get over here!"_

_Maid: "y-yes Lulu??"_

_Lulu: "where is this Amu??"_

_King: "Don't tell her!"_

_Lulu: "tell me maid!"_

_Maid: "she… she… shes in the next hallway first door on the left!"_

_Lulu: -evil smirk- "alright then, let the games begin."_

_As Lulu left to go find Amu Ikuto ran into the room with his parents sitting on the couch._

_Ikuto: "Father! Father is she here?!"_

_King: "yes… she went to go find Amu…"_

_Ikuto: "Damn it!"_

_Then… lulu found her.. She found Amu… she found the girl who had taken ikuto. _

_Lulu: "so you're Amu?"_

_Amu: "W-who are you??"_

_Lulu: "The name's Lulu."_

_Amu: "w-what do you want??"_

_Lulu: "Ikuto."_

_Amu: "you're the girl who wants to marry ikuto!"_

_Lulu: "oh? So you know huh?"_

_Amu: "he'll never marry you!"_

_Lulu: "oh? And why not?"_

_Then ikuto ran into the room and stood frozen at the door way._

_Amu: "because he loves me! And I love him!"_

_Lulu: "ha! You actually think he'll marry you?! Your just a kid! You can't even pleasure him! I bet you've never even done it before!"_

_Amu: -shock-_

_It was true… Amu wouldn't be able to pleasure him, and she never had done it before… she still was a virgin… she bet the ikuto wasn't one… he probably had a lot of experience…_

_Ikuto: "LULU! GET AWAY FROM AMU!"_

_Lulu: "ikuto!"_

_Ikuto: "Amu! don't believe her! Remember what I talked to you about at the lake! I don't care! Remember!?"_

_Amu: "I can't… I can't pleasure him…"_

_Lulu: -evil laugh- "that's right! You can't pleasure him! You can't do the things that he wants and needs! In fact, your just a kid! Ikuto needs a woman, like me!"_

_Ikuto: "I'D NEVER MARRY A DEVIL LIKE YOU!"_

_Lulu: "oh ikuto, don't you remember? I get whatever I want."_

_Ikuto: "well I'm one thing that you won't get!"_

_Amu: "… its true… I can't meet ikutos wants and needs… I'm just a kid… a stupid commoner girl that actually thought of being able to marry ikuto… how foolish could I be?"_

_Lulu: "so you finally realize it huh??"_

_Ikuto: "AMU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THOSE THINGS! DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!"_

_Ikuto ran over to Amu and hugged her, he held her tightly. _

_Amu: "I'm sorry ikuto…"_

_Ikuto: "no! Amu!"_

_Ikuto took something out of his pocket, the picture of the sky that Amu had drawn and had given him. _

_Ikuto: "remember this? This was the picture you drew of the sky, you gave it to me and I kept it in my jacket so I could always look at it when I thought of you, when I missed you."_

_Amu: "ikuto…" _

_Ikuto: "remember. I don't care that you're not ready to 'pleasure' me, I'll wait when you're ready… a true lover would do that for his love. I'll wait amu… I'll wait, but I can only wait when you're here with me. You are the only one for me Amu… remember? You're different, that's why I love you…"_

_Lulu: -rolls eyes- "that's a bunch of crap!"_

_Ikuto sent a deathly glare at Lulu, this made her back up a bit in fear. No one had ever sent her a glare so deadly and cold as ikutos. _

_Ikuto: "Amu…"_

_Ikuto got down on one knee and pulled out a small dark blue box…_

_Ikuto: "Amu… I've always loved you and I always will, so will you marry me?"_

_New tears began to push the old ones away, but now she wasn't crying for sadness she was crying for happiness._

_Amu: "I will! I will marry you!"_

_Ikuto slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand. Amu jumped onto ikuto and hugged him, ikuto hugged her back and held her tightly in his arms, now she was his… she would marry him and they would be together. _

_Lulu: "ehem! I think you forgot but ikuto will marry me!"_

_Ikuto: "I never said anything of marrying you! GUARDS!"_

_5 guards came rushing in and Grabbed Lulu, they took her and dragged her out of the room to who knows where… (not like that perverts! XD)_

_Ikuto: "Amu, you're making me the happiest man alive!"_

_Amu: "haha and I'm happy that I will soon be your 'wife' _

_Ikuto: "and not only a wife but a princess as well…"_

_Amu: "P-princess?!"_

_Ikuto: "well of course! The prince's bride does become a princess! Haha" _

_Amu: "M-me? A P-princess?? What if I'm not a good princess?????"_

_Ikuto: "you are always my perfect princess, and that's all that matters."_

_Ikuto pressed his lips onto Amus soft ones, he put all of his love into it and made sure that she got all of it. _

_Amu: "Ikuto… I love you…"_

_Ikuto: "I love you too Amu" _

_Ikuto took Amu's hand and they walked over to the King and Queen._

_King: "what happened??"_

_Ikuto: "you're looking at my soon to be bride." _

_Queen: "OMG!! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU SON!!"_

_King: "you'll be a perfect Daughter in law Amu-Chan!"_

_Amu: -blush- "Thank you your highness."_

_Queen: "we have to start planning the wedding!!"_

_-King and Queen talking in background-_

_Ikuto: "well Miss. Tsukiyomi or… Princess Tsukiyomi what would you like to do?"_

_Amu: -giggle- "being with you is fine."_

_Ikuto: "That's good enough for me too!"_

_End of Chapter!_

_Aznpride: this story is 9 pages long!! This is a deff new record!_

_KeikoHayaSaka: YEAHH!! NEW RECORD! YOU HAVE TO BEAT IT NOW! _

_Aznpride: here's the comment:_

_i still feel bad for jack!i like the fact that you have re-caps!OHMIGAWD! i can ACTUALLY PICTURE amu's clothes! .AMAZING!lol, andrew is G. MAN!xDD! i died of laughter. 'your little friend is poking me' for a second, i thought she was talkin bout andrew. thx for the author note!lol, he slung her over his ! poor amu, she ran away cryingg! GOOD JOB PHIL!AW! it WAS SMEXI! but amu stopped him...hmm...i'd be interesting to read a lemon in this ! they fell asleep in each others arms!WHOOHOO! LONGEST CHAPTER...so far...TRY TO BREAK YOUR RECORD! and soon too!_

_Aznpride: aww man… now its 10 pages…_

_KeikoHayaSaka: guess what that means…_

_Ikuto: she has to beat it?_

_KeikoHayaSaka: YEP!_

_Amu: me… Ikutos bride? -blush-_

_Aznpride: I don't want to make this longer then it is so please R&R!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_The Moonlight Dance_

_Chapter 9!! Woot woot!_

_Aznpride: Chapter 9!!_

_Ikuto: -reads- THANK YOU!!_

_Aznpride: haha_

_Amu: what? What happens?_

_Aznpride: you'll see…_

_Amu: -gulp-_

_Aznpride: alright…well… since my last chapter was like 10 pages long, apparently I have to beat it… I'll try… but I doubt!_

_Ikuto: AZNPRIDE DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA SO HURRY UP AND GET TO THE STORY!_

_Amu: I'm scared… XD_

_Re-Cap_

_Ikuto: "well Miss. Tsukiyomi or… Princess Tsukiyomi what would you like to do?"_

_Amu: -giggle- "being with you is fine."_

_Ikuto: "That's good enough for me too!"_

End of Re-Cap

2 months later…

Ikuto: "the wedding is next week Amu."

Amu: "I know! I'm so happy! I can't wait to be Amu Tsukiyomi!"

Ikuto: "me neither" -smirk-

Ikutos POV

It's been 2 months since I proposed; amu still hasn't been ready yet. I don't really care though… I'll wait till shes ready, since we don't do "it" yet we just have long passionate kisses which are fine with me. Sure my hormones have gone crazy sometimes but I can control them, I don't want to pressure amu into doing something shes not ready for.

Normal POV

Amu was walking to the kitchen to wash the dishes when she heard Ikuto talking on the phone…

Ikuto: "oh hey jack!"

Ikuto: "I'm fine"

Ikuto: "yeah shes fine too"

As amu walked closer she could hear what his friend jack was saying… or some of it…

Jack: "…haven't…been laid… long time!…depressing?"

Ikuto: "yeah, a bit b--"

Amu just walked away as quickly as possible so she wouldn't hear anymore. She hadn't done "it" with Ikuto yet… now that she heard that it was depressing for him she was scared to believe what she thought 2 months ago… then she got an idea. Amu walked back into the kitchen to see ikuto hanging up the phone.

Ikuto: "Hey Amu--"

Amu pushed Ikuto against the wall and began kissing him, she put her arms around his neck to pull him closer into a deeper kiss. Ikuto wondered what was making her do this so he pulled away.

Ikuto: "A-Amu? What are you do--"

Amu: "Be Quiet!" Amu cut him off and began kissing him again

Amu pushed ikuto into their room and onto the bed, still not breaking the kiss. Ikutos back was on the bed and amu was on top of him still kissing. Amu began to tug at the bottom of his shirt, then he pushed her away a bit.

Ikuto: "Amu?! What are you doing!?"

Amu: "Giving you what you always wanted."

Ikuto was shocked, she was finally ready? Or was she just trying to get the whole 'I can't pleasure him' thing over? Before he could ask amu took off his shirt and hers as well. She looked at the shirtless Ikuto and gave him a reassuring smile. He looked at her with concerned eyes.

Amu: "I'm fine with it ikuto, I just want to make you happy."

Ikuto: "Amu… I'm not going to force you into anything you're not ready for." he said while turning his head away.

Amu: "but you're not forcing me, its my choice."

Ikuto: "are you sure?"

Amu: "mhm."

Ikuto: "alright."

Ikuto pulled down her shorts so she was only in her bra and panties, amu pulled down his shorts as well so he was only in his boxers. Ikuto unhooked her bra, slid it off her arms, and threw them somewhere around the room. Now Ikuto could see her bare chest, he kissed her lips then down to her belly button. He then pulled down her panties, she was now fully naked in front of him which caused her to blush. Now it was Amus turn, she pulled down his boxers to reveal his 'little friend' they were now both naked in front of each other. Amu then switched positions so she was under ikuto and he was on top. 

Amu: "well, show me how its done."

Ikuto: -smirk- "alright if you insist, but it'll hurt…"

Amu: "okay."

Ikuto slowly and gently put himself into amu, she shrieked in pain, ikuto had his hands holding his upper body up, the blanket covering their waists down then…

"HINAMORI-SAN ARE YOU O---" Tadase said…

Amu turned her head to the door to see Tadase standing there, mouth wide open, wide eyes, and a blush on his cheeks to see Amus bare chest. Ikuto noticed Tadase staring at Amus chest, he hugged her so his chest would cover Amus and growled. 

Ikuto: "What is your business here?!"

Tadase: "I-I'm s-sorry your highness… I was just visiting Hinamori-san… then I heard her scream and decided to see what h-happened…"

Ikuto: "Well We're In The Middle Of Something! Leave Now!" he said with anger in his tone while Still inside of amu.

Tadase: "YES RIGHT AWAY YOUR HIGHNESS!" he ran out of the room while closing the door.

Ikuto: -sigh- "well that ruined the mood…"

Amu caressed his cheeks and kissed him, Ikuto began to slowly move his body up and down, in and out, Amu groaned and panted. Amus pain was now gone and was replaced with pleasure. Oh's and yes' were soon heard… (eww! I can't believe I wrote that!! XD) soon Ikuto took himself out of Amu and they switched places, Amu moved down to his… yeah… and began to… suck… (omfg!! I know I sound like a chicken… I'm sorry this is my first lemon!) ikuto soon began to groan in pleasure, amu was getting the hang of this, she soon stopped and put herself on top of ikuto again and she began to move her body just how ikuto did. Faster and faster, harder and harder till they both reached their highest point and their juices were all over the bed. 

Ikuto: "Amu… -panting- I… -pant- love -pant- you -pant."

Amu: "I -pant- love -pant- you -pant- too -pant." 

They were both tired, the put some clothes on, took off the sheets, hid them and collapsed onto the bed. (this is only 3 pages?!) 

The next morning…

Amu rubbed her eyes, she blushed at the memory of last night, she couldn't believe that she finally did it… she finally 'pleasured' Ikuto. Amu turned and faced ikuto, he was still asleep, she looked at him and thought "I can live with waking up every morning and seeing his face for the rest of my life." she smiled and got out of bed, slowly so she wouldn't wake ikuto up but failed anyways.

Ikuto: "Amu? Where are you going?" he said tiredly

Amu: "just to the bathroom, go back to sleep."

Ikuto: "Amu…"

Amu: "hm?"

Ikuto: "why?

Amu: "why what?… oh…"

Ikuto: "yeah… why?"

Amu: "I heard you talking to your friend, jack I think it was… I heard him say something about you not getting laid in a long time and if it was depressing… I heard you say yes… and I didn't want to think back 2 months ago… so…"

Ikuto: "idiot."

Amu: "w-what?!"

Ikuto: "you didn't hear the rest did you??"

Amu: "the… rest?… oh no… I kind of ran out after I heard you say yes…"

Ikuto: -sigh- "well after that I said but its fine with me because I love amu and I'll never do anything shes not ready for."

Amu: "r-really??"

Ikuto: "of course!"

Amu: "then I didn't have to…"

Ikuto: "no."

Amu: "oh… well… now we can do it more" -wink-

Ikuto: "wanna start now?" -smirk-

Amu: "NO! I didn't even like it!"

Ikuto: "oh really? Then what were those oh's and yes' for??" 

Amu: "w-what?!"

Ikuto: -imitates amu- "oh ikuto! Yes! Yes! Oh! Oh!! Ikuto!" -smirk- "does that ring a bell?"

Amu: -blushes deep red- "S-So?!"

Ikuto: "well, I'm already turned on by remembering that so why don't we begin??" ikuto jumped towards Amu and they landed on the ground, ikuto on bottom so Amu wouldn't get hurt. 

Amu: "IKUTO!!"

Ikuto: "haha, just kidding go take your shower."

Amu got up and began to walk to the shower when… he smacked her butt.

Amu: -gasp- "IKUTO!"

Ikuto: "haha, your body is officially mine Amu!"

Amu: "well your body is mine then!"

Ikuto: "no its not!"

Amu: "w…what?"

Ikuto: "AHAHA!! You actually believed me!! Your body is mine and my body is yours ONLY."

Amu: "YOU IDIOT! YOU SCARED ME!!"

Ikuto: -hugs- "I'm sorry… you're the only one for me Amu."

Amu: -blush- "You too ikuto, now if you excuse me I'm going to take that shower now."

Ikuto: -still hugging- "NOPE you're not excused."

Amu: "Ikuto!!"

Ikuto: "unless… I join you."

Amu: "no way!"

Ikuto: "I already saw you Amu, besides we're going to get married!"

Amu: "Fine! Just hurry!"

Ikuto: -chuckle- "SCORE!! I GET TO SEE AMU WET! XD"

Amu: "PERV!"

Ikuto: "you know you want to see me wet!" -wink-

Amu: "okay I admit it I do."

Ikuto: "well then lets get to it!"

Shower…

Ikuto: "So this is what Amu looks like when shes wet…"

Amu: "uhhg… pervert!"

Ikuto: -chuckle- "well this means I need to join you in showers more."

Amu: "haha, maybe" -wink-

Ikuto: "turn around, I'll wash your back"

Amu: "no its fine."

Ikuto: "TURN!"

Amu: -turns- "alright alright! Jeez… you scare me sometimes…"

Ikuto: -hugs- "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you and scare you…"

Amu: "its fine! Just wash my back!"

Ikuto: "my pleasure."

After Shower…

Amu was wrapped in a pink towel and her hair in another towel, ikuto wrapped a towel around his waist and let his hair drip. Amu went her drawer and picked out a black bra and black panties, ikuto walked over and looked at them.

Ikuto: "so we are doing it tonight!"

Amu: "we are not!"

Ikuto: "then why something like this?"

Amu: "what? I can't wear it??"

Ikuto: "not unless theres something special going on."

Amu: "fine!" 

Amu put the bra and panties away and took out a pink bra and pink panties.

Amu: "better?"

Ikuto: "fine, ruin all the fun!"

Amu: -chuckle-

Amu slipped on her panties and attached her bra, ikuto put on a pair of red boxers. Amu put on a black dress that fit her perfect figure, ikuto put on a black dress shirt with a white t-shirt under and a pair of black pants. (its not a special occasion its just since amus in royalty she should wear something fancy) Amu and Ikuto walked downstairs to see both their parents talking.

Amu's Mom: "I'm so excited!!"

Queen: "Me too! I can't believe it!"

Amu's Dad: "NO! my little girl!!"

King: -chuckle-

Amu's Parents: "we knew that the prince would marry Amu! We just knew it!"

Amu: "yeah they did…"

King&Queen&Amu's parents: "AMU-CHAN!"

Amu: "they begged me to stay till the end of the ball…"

Ikuto: "and I'm glad you did."

Amu: "me too."

Ikuto kissed Amu and gave her a warm smile that every girl would die for.

Amu's Mom: "KAWAII!"

Amu's Dad: "NOO!! AMU-CHAN!!"

Ami: "Onee-Chan! I'm so happy for you!" (Ami is like 15 now or so… I have no clue xD)

Amu: "Thanks Ami!"

Queen: "Amu-Chan! We have to look for a dress!"

Amu: "Oh that's right!"

King: "We have to look for tuxes Ikuto."

Ikuto: "yes father."

Queen: "okay so we decided that the colors will be pink and dark blue only because of you two!"

Amu and Ikuto Looked at each other: "Okay."

Wedding Dress Place…

Queen: "this one! No this one! These! Those! All of them! Oh my gosh!"

Amu: "so many dresses!"

Then Amu spotted a dress… it came to her just like her other dress! It was gorgeous! It was strapless and it was embroidered with a royal design on the stomach, then it was kind of puffy at the bottom, the dress layered the fabric in different ways it was beautiful! (picture in profile, its not pink though sorry!)

Amu: "Here! I found it!"

Queen: -runs over- "Oh my god its gorgeous! We have to buy it!"

Amu: -looks at price- "Oh my god! Its 300,000!! No way!"

Queen: -snatches dress- "I'd like this dress please!!"

Amu: "b-… oh wait… you're the queen…"

Queen: "what? Forgot? Haha"

Amu: "yeah! But its not pink…"

Queen: "oh dear… oh well… I'll talk to my husband about it later…"

Amu: "Kay!"

With the boys…

King: "so we have to find you a dark blue tuxedo!"

Ikuto: "I guess."

King: "so are you happy?"

Ikuto: "of course I'm happy! I finally get to be with Amu!"

King: "haha, of course of course! You know ikuto… Amu loved you ever since that previous ball, she didn't want to admit it but she did!"

Ikuto: "R-really??"

King: "Yeah… she didn't want me to tell you what we were talking about before… but since its your wedding it doesn't matter anymore does it?"

Ikuto: "maybe not."

They looked through a bunch of tuxedos and finally decided on one; ikuto didn't really care about the tux because they all looked the same to him. He was only excited about Amu becoming his bride. The tuxedo was black and the jacket hung low in the back down to the back of his knees, there was a normal black vest, a white shirt under, and a bow tie. (sorry that its not dark blue I couldn't find one! Picture in profile!) 

Ikuto: "its not dark blue."

King: "I know, but they don't have any dark blue ones, I'm going to call your mother."

-dials phone number-

Queen: "hello?"

King: "honey?"

Queen: "yes dear?"

King: "I couldn't find a dark blue tux for ikuto is black okay?"

Queen: "its fine, we couldn't find a pink dress for Amu that we liked either, so it'll be just a normal wedding color."

King: "alright by dear, love you"

Queen: "I love you too"

-hangs up-

Ikuto: "I can't wait till I get to talk to Amu like that too" -smirk-

King: "haha lets just buy that tux and go."

Ikuto: "right…"

At the palace…

Ikuto: "let me see the dress amu!!"

Amu: "no!! you can't see it yet!"

Ikuto: "stop being mean!!"

Amu: -sticks tongue out- 

Ikuto: "do you want that in my mouth?? If you don't then I suggest you put that back in." -smirk-

Amu: -sticks tongue back in mouth-

Ikuto: "aww!"

Amu: "haha lets just get ready for dinner!"

Ikuto: "yes mommy."

Amu: "haha hurry up I'm hungry!"

Ikuto: "noo! My wife is going to starve!! -picks amu up and runs downstairs-

Amu: "ikuto!!"

Ikuto: -places amu in her chair- "phew made it in time!"

Amu: -sweat drop- 

Queen: "haha you guys are becoming a real married couple!"

Ikuto: "GREAT! The faster the better!"

King: "you know I'm going to want grandkids!"

Amu: "g-g-grandkids?!"

Queen, king, ikuto: "hahahahaha"

Amu: "Of course… just not more then 4..."

Ikuto: "what?! I want more then that!"

Amu: "no way!"

Ikuto: "yes way!"

King: "alright lets talk about this after dinner!"

Queen: -chuckle- "lets eat!"

After Dinner…

Amu: "3!"

Ikuto: "4!"

Amu: "2!"

Ikuto: "5!!"

Amu: "1!"

Ikuto: "6!!"

Amu: "no way am I going for 6 kids!"

Ikuto: "the lower you go the higher I go!"

Amu: "0!"

Ikuto: "WHHAAAT?! 7!!!"

Amu: "NO WAY!!"

King: -sweat drop- 

Queen: -chuckle- 

Amu: "2!"

Ikuto: "5!"

Amu: "3 and that's final!"

Ikuto: "grr! FINE!"

Amu: "haha, yes!!"

Ikuto: "but I want more sexy babies!"

Amu: "if you decide to push them out then fine!"

Ikuto: "hell no! do you know how painful it is?!"

Amu: "EXACTLY! YOU WANT ME TO PUSH OUT 7 KIDS?!"

Ikuto: "…"

Amu: "thought so."

King: "I want a boy first!"

Queen: "no! it must be a girl!"

King and Queen arguing…

Ikuto: "how about twins? One boy and one girl?"

Queen: "great idea!"

Amu: "how much pain do you want me in?!"

Ikuto: "I'm sorry Amu"

Amu: -sigh-

The Next Day…

Ikuto got up and decided to take a shower, he turned on the shower, undressed, and stepped in. a while later Amu woke up, she heard the water running and knew that ikuto was taking a shower.

Ikuto: "Baby!"

Amu thought "baby?? When did he start calling me baby?? Oh well…" 

"yeah babe?" she said…

Ikuto: -chuckle- "can get you get me a towel?"

Amu: "sure thing babe"

Amu grabbed a towel and walked inside the bathroom, ikuto opened the shower door a crack and amu handed him the towel, he took it and closed the door again.

Ikuto: "thanks baby"

Amu: -chuckle- "no problem babe."

Amu walked out of the bathroom and picked out some dark blue jeans, a pink tang top, silver hoop earrings, and pink flip flops. She got dressed and then noticed that the tang top was a little small, it was pushing against her chest to make her breast stick out and show some cleavage. 

Amu: "hm… it's a little small…"

Ikuto: "you better not be planning to go out with that shirt on."

Amu: "ikuto! I didn't even hear you get out to of the shower!"

Ikuto: -chuckle- 

Amu: "and what if I do?"

Ikuto: "you better not."

Amu: "why not?"

Ikuto: "because I don't' need some sex craved guy to come and rape you when you're mine."

Amu: "haha, I'll change right away DAD!"

Ikuto: "you know I'm your daddy!" -smirk-

Amu: "you pervert!"

Amu went back to her closet and began to look for another shirt when ikuto came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and let his chin rest on her shoulders. 

Ikuto: "hey babe where are you going anyways?"

Amu: "I was just going to walk around."

Ikuto: "oh really?"

Amu: "yeah…"

Ikuto: "then you wouldn't mind me coming with you?"

Amu: "you can't come!"

Ikuto: "are you cheating on me?!"

Amu: "WHAT?! NO! WHY WOULD YOU EVER THINK THAT?! I LOVE YOU AND NO ONE ELSE!!!"

Ikuto: "I was just kidding Amu! Jeez… I love you too and no one else as well."

Amu: "don't do that!"

Ikuto: "well then why can't I come?"

Amu: "because its none of your business!"

Ikuto: "fine! Meanie!"

Amu: -chuckle- "aww will a kiss make it better?"

Ikuto: -nods rapidly- 

Amu: "haha alright!"

Amu gave ikuto a kiss on the lips, it didn't last long just a minute or two and she let go. 

Amu: "better?"

Ikuto: "nope not satisfied yet, lets do what we did last time" -smirk-

Amu: "not today!"

(woo!! I got 12 pages!! Yes I beat it! Alright I'll end the chapter now"

Ikuto: "aww! C'mon!"

Amu: "no! I got to go now! See ya later baby!"

End of Chapter

Aznpride: I beat it I beat it! And what!?! oh and sorry if the lemon was bad it was my first one! 

Ikuto: I'm kinda scared of what Amu's going to be doing… is she cheating on me?!

Aznpride: maybe…

Amu: OMG!!

Ikuto: noo! Aznpride you bum!

Aznpride: don't make me make her cheat on you!

Ikuto: -shuts up-

Amu: R&R! 


	10. Chapter 10

The Moonlight Dance

Chapter 10!!

Aznpride: woot chapter 10!!

Ikuto: oh yeah!

Amu: woot woot! XD

Aznpride: yeah another random note… yeah I know that you guys probably hate me for not updating The First Bite and I'm SOOO sorry! Its just I kinda lost interest… and I'm pretty sure most of you have too so… should I continue it? Or just make one last chapter? I'd really appreciate your opinion!

Amu: Aznpride doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Re-Cap

Amu gave ikuto a kiss on the lips, it didn't last long just a minute or two and she let go.

Amu: "better?"

Ikuto: "nope not satisfied yet, lets do what we did last time" -smirk-

Amu: "not today!"

Ikuto: "aww! C'mon!"

Amu: "no! I got to go now! See ya later baby!"

End of Re-Cap

Amu ran downstairs and out of the palace, she ran to Andrew who was waiting for her to drive her downtown, she got in and put on her seat belt.

Andrew: "good evening h- A-Amu-Chan"

Amu: -chuckle- "Good evening Andrew!"

Andrew: "you should have a body guard with you Amu-Chan! Its not safe for you!"

Amu: "ehehe… uhm well now that I think about it, it is kind of dangerous… would you like to assist me?"

Andrew: "It'd be my pleasure!"

Amu: "alright! Well, I'll tell you why and where we're going! We're going to pick up a gift I got for ikuto! I got him a gift because he's done so much for me! And I love him… a lot."

Andrew: "Tsukiyomi-San sure is a lucky man to have a maiden like you Amu-Chan"

Amu: "haha, thank you Andrew!"

After 10 minutes they soon arrived to their destination… it was the forever store where ikuto got Amu's choker. Amu got out of the car as well did Andrew; they walked into the store and found a woman at the front desk.

Amu: "hello, I'm here to pick something up."

Woman: "Name?"

Amu: "H-- Tsukiyomi Amu"

Woman: "TSUKIYOMI?! THAT'S THE PRINCE! Y-YOU'RE MARRIED TO THE PRINCE?!"

Amu: "I-I'm engaged… please don't shout it out."

Woman: "I-I'm sorry! And I'll get it right away!"

The woman ran to the back and got what amu had got for ikuto. The woman handed amu the box, amu opened it and it revealed a diamond cross necklace. (Ikuto wears a cross necklace so… yeah XD oh and picture in profile!) Amu turned over the necklace and saw the engraving that she asked them to put on it, it read "I love you ikuto."

Amu: "how is it Andrew?"

Andrew: "its beautiful!"

Amu: "do you think he'll like it?"

Andrew: "I'm pretty sure he will!"

Woman: "the total cost is 1,250, cash or credit?"

Amu: "Cash"

Woman: "oh and since you're the prince's bride to be you have a $500 discount! So your total is $750!"

Amu: "thank you! I really appreciate it! Here you go" she said while handing the woman the money.

Woman: "our pleasure! Come again!"

Amu walked out of the store and got back into the limo, Andrew got in too and began to drive back to the palace. Amu hid the box in her purse; she wouldn't give it to him just yet. They soon arrived back at the palace; amu went back up to her room.

Ikuto: "baby!"

Amu: "yeah babe?"

Ikuto: "you're back!"

Amu: "haha, yeah"

Ikuto ran over to amu and gave her a tight hug.

Amu: "ikuto?! What are you doing?!"

Ikuto: "I missed you!"

Amu: "its been like half an hour!"

Ikuto: "exactly! I can't stay away from you for that long!"

Amu: "aww, a kiss will make it better!"

Amu turned around to face ikuto and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Ikuto: "mmm, my favorite flavor, Amu flavor!"

Amu: "haha, pervert!"

Ikuto: "oh really?"

Amu: "Really!"

Ikuto smirked and began to tickle amu, amu was VERY ticklish.

Amu: "HAHAHAHA! IKUTO! HAHAHAHA! STOP!! AHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! AHAHAHA! I GIVE I GIVE! AHAHAHA!!" she managed to stay in between laughs

Ikuto: "haha, fine" -pouts-

Amu: -evil smirk-

Ikuto: "whats with the face???"

Amu then began to tickle Ikuto; ikuto was kind of ticklish…

Ikuto: "A-AMU?! AHAHA!! WAIT! AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!! STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! AHAHAHA! I'M SORRY! AHAHAHAHA!! I GIVE! AHAHAHAHA!!"

Amu stopped tickling ikuto and stuck her tongue out at him. Then ikuto kissed her, which caused her tongue to end up in HIS mouth. Amu, shocked, wrapped her arms around ikutos neck (not like choking him…) and pulled him closer. Ikuto grabbed one of amus leg and put it against his waist, he then grabbed her other leg and put it against the other side of his waist, amu wrapped her legs around his waist so she was locked onto him (so she won't fall). Ikuto put one of his hands under her bum for support and his other on her back. As they held onto each other, there tongues were in each others mouth exploring each part of it. Ikuto slipped his tongue out and so did amu, he then captured her top lip in between his lips as amu captured his bottom lip in between hers (was it French kissing? I don't remember…). There noses were pressed together as the kiss became deeper and more sloppy, there noses brushing against each other as they departed and entered each others mouths again. Then…

Bzz, Bzz, Bzz… Ikutos phone vibrated…

Ikuto let go of amus lips.

Ikuto: "god damn it!"

Ikuto took out his phone and looked at the caller ID it said "Jack" ikuto angrily flipped open his phone and answered it.

Ikuto: "WHAT?!"

Jack: "whoa! Whats with the attitude?!"

Ikuto: "I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!"

Jack: "YOU GETTING LAID?!"

Ikuto: "WHAT!? NO! NOT NOW!"

Jack: "ohh… so was sup?"

Ikuto: -growl- -hangs up-

Amu: "why'd you hang up on him?"

Ikuto: "its nothing"

Ikuto then began to capture Amu's lips once more when his phone vibrated again, and he once again opened it even more angry.

Ikuto: "WHAT DO YOU WANT JACK?!"

Jack: "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up"

Ikuto: "NO! NOT NOW!"

Jack: "okay jeez…"

Ikuto: "BYE!" -Closes phone- -sigh-

Amu: "are you okay ikuto?"

Ikuto: "I'm fine"

Ikuto once again captured amus lips; they kissed for another 5 minutes until amu pushed away.

Amu: "its time for dinner ikuto…"

Ikuto: -sigh- "alright, lets go."

Amu got down from ikuto and held his hand as they walked downstairs to the dining room. They sat down in their original seats and noticed that the king and queen were staring at them.

Amu: "is there something wrong?"

Queen: "w-what happened to your hair???"

Amu: "our hair?"

Amu reached up to her hair and realized that it was really messy! She looked over at ikutos hair and noticed that his too was REALLY messy.

Amu: "oh! Our hair! Haha we were having a pillow fight"

Ikuto went over to amus ear and whispered to her: "nice one"

Amu whispered back: "its better then nothing"

Ikuto just smiled.

King: "a pillow fight? Isn't that a little childish?"

Amu: "you could never be too childish!"

Queen: "it is true!"

Ikuto: "yeah…"

King: "I guess."

As they were eating ikuto accidentally knocked over a glass of water and it spilled onto the table. The water then spilled over and landed onto Amu's pants.

Ikuto: "shoot! Sorry Amu!"

Amu got a napkin and cleaned it up, she then wiped the remaining water off of her pants.

Amu: "its fine ikuto" -smile-

Ikuto: "are you sure?"

Amu: "of course!"

Ikuto: "I love you so much"

Amu: -giggle- "me too"

Queen: "KAWAII!!"

King: "he sure does know how to woo a woman."

After Dinner… Sleep Time xD

Amu changed into a tang top and a pair of shorts, she brushed her teeth, grabbed the box secretly and got into bed hiding the box under her pillow. Ikuto came out of the bathroom wearing his boxers and he too climbed into bed. Amu leaned over and gave him a goodnight kiss.

Amu: "goodnight baby"

Ikuto: -chuckle- "goodnight baby, love you."

Amu: "love you too."

Then they both went to sleep, or at least ikuto did. Once amu knew ikuto was fully asleep she took out the box and opened it, she removed the necklace and put it around ikutos neck and hooked it together, she smiled and went to bed.

The next morning…

Ikuto woke up and felt something cold against his neck, he looked down and saw a diamond cross necklace that wasn't there when he went to bed. He looked over at amu, she was smiling in her sleep, he knew it was from her and he loved her for it. He kissed her on her cheek which caused her to wake up. She stretched.

Amu: "Good Morning bab--"

Ikuto gave amu a thank you kiss for the necklace.

Ikuto: "Thank you amu, its beautiful."

Amu: -blush- "w-well you got me all this stuff so I thought I should get you something too…"

Ikuto: "Amu, you know that you're all I need." -hugs-

Amu: "well that necklace will remind you of me when I'm away for a while."

Ikuto: "no! you'll never leave me!" -hugs protectively-

Amu: "haha, of course I'll never leave you silly!"

Ikuto: "I won't either, I'll never leave you."

Amu: -giggle- "okay let go now baby I gotta change"

Ikuto: "I don't want to let go! How about I change you?"

Amu: "Fine."

Ikuto: "REALLY?!"

Amu: "No."

Ikuto: "aww! Amu is being mean!"

Amu: "how about you choose my outfit?"

Ikuto: "okay."

Ikuto picked out a pink dress shirt with a white tang top under and light blue skinny jeans.

Amu: "okay, I can work with this" -smile-

Ikuto: "now you pick my outfit"

Amu: "Kay!"

Amu picked out a black polo with short sleeves and a pair of dark blue baggy jeans.

Amu: "how's this?"

Ikuto: "change the shirt I wanna match with you!"

Amu: "haha alright."

Amu picked out a white T-shirt and a black dress shirt.

Ikuto: "that's better!"

They both changed into their chosen outfits, they sat down on the bed and discussed on what to do for the day.

Ikuto: "how about we hang out with jack?"

Amu: "Sure… it'd be fun to meet him"

Ikuto: "haha, alright I'll call him."

-dials number-

Jack: "hello?"

Ikuto: "jack?"

Jack: "hey ikuto! Whats up?"

Ikuto: "you still wanna meet up? Me and my girl don't know what to do today."

Jack: "Sure! Meet me in the park in 20 minutes!"

Ikuto: "alright see ya"

Jack: "bye"

They both hung up.

Ikuto: -grabs amus hand- "we have to meet jack at the park in 20 minutes."

Amu: "alright! Lets go!"

Ikuto and Amu got into the limo and they greeted Andrew.

Amu: "Good morning Andrew!"

Andrew: "Good morning Amu-Chan! Good Morning Tsukiyomi-San!"

Ikuto: "ITS IKUTO!!"

Amu: -giggle-

Andrew: "I notice that Tsukiyomi-San is wearing the necklace you got him"

Ikuto: "yeah, she sneakily snuck it on me while I was sleeping" -smirk-

Amu: "of course! If I didn't then you'd never wear it!"

Ikuto: =O "how could you say that?! Of course I'd wear it!"

Amu: "sure you would…"

Ikuto: "fine don't believe me!"

Amu: "okay I won't!

Andrew: -chuckle- "Nice one Amu-Chan!"

Ikuto: "no fair! Everyone is against me!" -pout-

Andrew: "Tsukiyomi-San! You, you pouted!"

Amu: "he always pouts!"

Andrew: "I've never seen him pout before!"

Amu: "WHAT?!"

Ikuto: "its true… I never really did act the way I do now before I met you…"

Amu: -blush- "I see…"

(Really random note but I'm getting really drowsy right now…its like 11:45...)

They Soon Arrived At The park…

Ikutos POV

I got out of the car and put my hand out to help amu out of the car, she gladly took it and I helped her out. I put my hand around her waist and I saw one of those sweet blushes on her face, I saw jack and guided amu towards him.

Ikuto: "hey jack!"

Jack: "hey Ikuto! So this is Amu?"

Amu: "hi, nice to meet you" -smile-

Jack: -blush- "N-nice to you meet you too…"

Ikuto: "shes mine jack, back off"

Jack: "huh?? Oh ahaha…"

Amu: -blush-

I saw jack look at the necklace that amu got me, he was looking at it and it looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh… I hope hes not planning to…

Jack: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

To late…

Amu: "?! whats so funny??"

Jack pointed to my necklace and kept laughing like crazy.

Jack: "AHAHAHA!! THAT NECKLACE IS SO GAY!!"

I looked surprised! I can't believe he said that right in front of amu!! I looked down at her and I saw her looking down, I heard some sniffles and I knew she was about to cry.

Ikuto: "Am--"

Amu broke out into a run; she covered her eyes with her arm and ran away from me. I was so pissed at jack.

Ikuto: "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Jack: "what??"

Ikuto: "SHE GOT ME THIS NECKLACE! AND ITS NOT GAY!"

Jack: "oh I'm sorry dude! I didn't kno--"

Ikuto: "OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW! YOU RETARD!"

Ikuto chased after amu, he didn't know where she went and he was worried.

Amu's POV

How could've I been so stupid? How did I not know that he wouldn't like it?? Why am I so stupid all the time?! I ran away, I couldn't bear the pain, I felt tears spill from my eyes… I couldn't let him see me like this… so vulnerable… so weak… so stupid! I ran and ran; the tears began to sting my eyes as I cried harder.

Amu: "I'M SO STUPID! WHY?! I HATE IT! I HATE THIS! HOW COULD I NOT HAVE KNOWN THAT HE WOULDN'T LIKE IT?! I'M SO STUPID!! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID AMU!"

I sat down on a bench and put my face on my hands, I kept crying I couldn't stop… the tears stung my eyes but it didn't matter. My hands began to tremble as water fell from the sky… rain… just great. The water mixed with my tears, I didn't care anymore I just hugged my knees and let the rain poor down on me. He won't come back for me… he didn't come after me… I'm so stupid. I began to tremble and shiver, it was getting really cold… I couldn't go anywhere because I didn't know where I was. I'll numb myself in this cold; I'll numb my heart so I can never feel the pain… ever again… I unwrapped my arms from my knees and I laid down straight on the bench, back facing the bench as I looked up at the sky, I looked at the water fall just like my tears.

Amu: "the sky is crying… just like me… did someone break your heart too?"

Amu felt stupid again… she was talking to the sky! She let tears stream down her face once more, she covered her face with her hands, and she was cold… really cold. Then amu felt numb… she couldn't feel her hands.

Amu: "I-I can't feel my hands…"

I guess dying here is better then going back to someone who doesn't love me… the coldness will numb the pain… I'll die here, cold and wet… he won't come back… he doesn't love me… although I've loved him for so lo--

"Stupid!"

I looked up to hear a husky voice, I can't be him… it can't be… he doesn't love me! When I looked up I couldn't believe it, it was him… he was here! He came back!

Ikutos POV

I ran and ran I couldn't find her! I'm so freakin worried! Where is she?! It began to poor, amu didn't have a coat with her, and she'll freeze! God please! Where is she!? She'll get numb! Please god keep her safe! Help me find her! I ran for a good hour until I spotted someone lying down on a bench with her hands on her face and tears mixing with the rain, she also had pink hair… the pink hair that I loved. I ran towards her, I saw her look at her hands I saw her say something… I made out what she said; she said that she couldn't feel her hands! I have to get to her faster! When I finally got there I was panting, I wanted to say so many things but only one word came out…

Ikuto: "Stupid!"

I saw her look up in disbelief that it was me, what was she thinking while she was here??

I hugged her tight and I felt her arms slowly move up to hug me back.

Ikuto: "Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me!? Do you know how worried I was?! Don't you ever and I mean ever do that I again!" I whispered in her ear

Amu: "I-Ikuto… I-I'm sorry… I just… I just felt so stupid! I can't believe I bought you that necklace! I should've known you hated it… Just give it back and I'll return it…"

Ikuto: "NO!"

Amu: "no?! Why?!"

Ikuto: "I love this necklace! How dare you say that I hate it! I love this necklace! Just because jack didn't like it doesn't mean I didn't!"

Amu: "A-are you sure?"

Ikuto: "never been more sure, well except for loving and marrying you"

Amu: -giggle- -shiver-

I took off my coat and put it around her, she must be freezing! I saw her warm up a bit, I wasn't that cold, besides I've been wearing it for a while but she hasn't been wearing a coat!

Amu: "aren't you cold?"

Ikuto: "Nope c'mon lets go"

I put out my hand for her to grab, but she didn't, I was taken back in surprise. I turned around and crouched down and put my arms out… I'd give her a piggyback ride, to my surprise again she got on and hugged me tightly, and I was warm as long I was in her arms. I walked back to the limo and saw Andrew there in worry.

Andrew: "are you guys alright?! Miss. Amu! Are you alright!??!"

Amu: "I'm fine… just…"

Andrew: "MISS. AMU!!"

Ikuto: "she's just sleeping, it's been a long day, lets go back"

Andrew: "yes !"

I got into the car and laid Amu's wet body down, I let her head rest on my lap as the rest of her body was on the seat, I held her tightly, and she was really cold! I kissed her and I looked at my necklace again, it really was beautiful…

Normal

Ikuto carried amu up to there room, he undressed her and put her in new warm clothes when he finished he placed her on the bed and he changed into his own pajamas and climbed into bed as well. He hugged her and fell asleep.

Amus POV

I woke up to find myself in my pajamas and ikutos arms around me. I blushed, ikuto undressed me! That pervert! I looked at ikuto and saw that he was only in his boxers, but he was also wearing the necklace I got for him. I tried to lightly get out of bed without ikuto knowing but with his arms wrapped around me it was impossible.

Normal

Ikuto: "baby? where are you going?"

Amu: "no where, go back to sleep babe"

Ikuto: "only if your in the bed too"

Amu: "uhg… fine I'm going to the bathroom okay baby?"

Ikuto: "I'll come too" -smirk-

Amu: "You pervert! You also undressed me too!"

Ikuto: "baby! Don't yell at me!" -whine-

Amu: "sorry baby, I just have a bad headache…"

Ikuto: "are you okay?"

Amu: "I'm not sure…"

Ikutos POV

I put my hand on her head, she was burning up! I guess I should've wrapped her up in the blankets more. I pulled my hand away as it was getting a little to hot for my liking.

"Yikes! Baby you're burning up!" I said with concern

Amu: "Really? I-I…"

Amu got up and ran to the bathroom, I heard her throw up, I was worried so I jumped out of bed and went to her. She looked bad… she was pale; I went over to her and hugged her.

Amu: "no baby! I just threw up!"

Ikuto: "So?"

Amu: "let me brush my teeth, its gross!"

Ikutos POV

I chuckled and I let her brush her teeth, when she was done I wrapped my arms around her again and we walked out of the bathroom. As she walked my arms moved up and down as her hips did, boy… amu was perfect! We climbed back into bed with my arms still around her; I snuggled into her and purred as she ran her fingers through my hair.

Amu: "Baby… do you love me?"

I opened my eyes; I can't believe shes asking me this! She can't possibly know how much I love her!

Ikuto: "more then anything in the world"

Amu: "I love you too"

Ikuto: "say it again, I didn't hear you" -smirk-

Amu: "I SAID I LOVE YOU!"

Ikuto: "I love you too"

I leaned in and gave her a long passionate kiss, our tongues sliding against each other and her soft lips against mine. God I love her kisses! Her lips are so soft, its like they were meant to kiss mine. I began to kiss her upper lip as she kissed my bottom one, I released her lips and hugged her tight, and I then began to nibble on her ear. I heard her moan, music to my ears; I kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her cheeks, down her jaw line, and back to those sweet tender lips of hers. When I let go I stared into her eyes, they were filled with love and passion, just how I loved them. When laid in bed for awhile until I heard her stomach grumble…

Amu: -blush- "s-sorry…"

I laughed "its fine, lets go get some breakfast"

I took her hand and we walked downstairs to the dining room. We sat down and I rested my hand on her thigh. I saw her blush as I chuckled and told a butler to get our food, he nodded and soon came back with two plates of food and he placed it in front of us. We said thank you and we began to eat, the whole time I couldn't take my eyes off of amu. We soon finished eating, I took her hand and we went back upstairs to our room.

Normal

Amu: "baby? Whats wrong?"

Ikuto: "nothings wrong"

Amu: "why do you seem so… loving?"

Ikuto: -chuckle- "you saying that I was never loving before?" -pout-

Amu: "you were always loving! You just seem… more loving"

Ikuto: "of course I love! I love you that's all"

Amu: "hm…"

Ikuto: "nothings wrong, I'm just happy that you'll soon be Mrs. Tsukiyomi" -wink-

Amu: -blush- "me too baby"

Ikuto: "haha, we'll also have a bunch of smexi Tsukiyomi babies!"

Amu: "WE'RE ONLY HAVING 3!"

Ikuto: "well! Lets begin!"

Amu: "Ahh!!"

Ikuto: "Just Kidding! But seriously? Only 3?"

Amu: "maybe 1 or 2 more… but only if you really help take care of them!"

Ikuto: "of course I will!"

Amu: "you better!"

End of chapter!

Aznpride: woot! 13 pages!

Ikuto: how could you make amu suffer in the rain like that?!

Amu: smexi Tsukiyomi babies???

Ikuto: you know you want em!

Amu: -blush- s-shut up!

Aznpride: lol R&R!


	11. Chapter 11 End?

The Moonlight Dance

Chapter 11!!!

Aznpride: This Might or Might Not Be the Last Chapter…

Ikuto: NoOo!!

Amu: well I guess if the ending sounds right then she won't continue it right Aznpride?

Aznpride: exactly. Thanks amu, so if you guys think that the ending on this is good enough then tell me so I won't write another chapter.

Ikuto: -crying- Aznpride doesn't own Shugo Chara!!

Re-Cap

Ikuto: "Just Kidding! But seriously? Only 3?"

Amu: "maybe 1 or 2 more… but only if you really help take care of them!"

Ikuto: "of course I will!"

Amu: "you better!"

End of Re-Cap

The Next Morning…

Amu: "OH MY GOD!! HOW SHOULD I DO MY HAIR?!?! WHAT DO I DO?!?!"

Queen: "HOW ABOUT THIS? OR THIS?? NO! ARG!! WHAT HAIRSTYLE!?!?"

Amu: "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE FORGOT ABOUT MY HAIRSTYLE!!"

Queen: "I KNOW!! YOU HAVE TO HAVE A BEAUTIFUL HAIRSTYLE! IT IS YOUR WEDDING AFTER ALL!!"

Yes, today was the big day, the day Amu would be getting married to ikuto; her one and only love. Amu was running around her room trying to figure out a hairstyle because she forgot (amu: heyy!!). Then a knock was heard…

KNOCK, KNOCK

"I'm Coming In!" a husky voice said.

Amu: "YOU CAN'T COME IN IKUTO!!"

Ikuto: -chuckle- "but I need to see you!!"

Amu: "you'll see me later!!"

Ikuto: "Fine… Amu is so mean…"

Amu: -rolls eyes-

Amu put on her dress, the dress that she would be walking down the aisle in. The one that would say she was getting married, the one that she'd cherish her whole life. Once she slipped it on she asked the queen to zip it for her and she gladly did.

Amu: "I have a hairstyle!"

Queen: "You do?!"

Amu: "yep! Give me the veil and something to hold it in with my hair, something stick like."

Queen: "okay…" -hands veil and a chopstick- (the ones that go in your hair)

Amu tied her hair in the half up half down bun and stuck the chopstick through her hair and clipped the veil on.

Queen: "I've never seen that hairstyle before…"

Amu: "haha, I did this hairstyle two days after I met ikuto at the ball, it was at school. Me and him arrived early and I put my hair up like this, he took it out and fixed it for me. I love this hairstyle…"

Queen: "KAWAII!!"

Amu: "haha, alright… I think I'm ready…"

Queen: "Okay." -Flips veil over amus head- (so its covering her face)

Amus dad came in crying…

Amus dad: "AMU-CHAN!! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!!!" -Takes a bunch of pictures-

Amu: "Dad! C'mon its time to give me away…"

Amus dad: "You're Right!" -Puts hand on hip- (so amu can put her arm through his it makes like a sideways V you'll know if you've seen a wedding…)

Amu put her arm through her dads and they began walking out of the room, ikuto was standing there fiddling with his fingers of nervousness. He looked at Kukai, Nagehiko, Kairi, And Tadase, They were his (what do you call the grooms people?! Like you know how the girls have bride maids?… owell…) Best men (??). Then he heard the music playing.

Ikutos POV

I heard the music starting and I averted my gaze towards the door my soon to be wife would be walking through. I was fiddling with my fingers… I'm so nervous!! I can't wait to see her… my wife… the only one who can make me smile, blush, and laugh. Then I heard the doors open and my eyes widened. She was beautiful! Her face was down, but then she looked up, looked at me, and gave me a nervous smile through the veil. I smiled one back at her, she was absolutely stunning! Here she comes! Shes almost here!!

Amus POV

I'm walking towards my soon to be husband… the one I'll spend the rest of my life with. I love him so much, and I can't wait to be with him. I walk out looking at the ground, then I look up at ikuto… hes looks so handsome in that tux! I flash him a nervous smile and he smiles back. We stop in front of ikuto.

Normal.

Amus Dad: "take care of my Amu Ikuto-Kun!" -Crying-

Ikuto: "I Will." -Smile-

Amus dad took amus hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Amus Dad: "I'm so happy for you Amu-Chan!"

Amu: "Thanks Papa, I love You Guys."

Amus Dad Gave Amu Away, He put her hands and grabbed ikutos and put there hands together holding each other.

Amus Dad: "Good Luck!"

Ikuto and Amu blushed and nodded.

Preacher: "We have gathered here today for the marriage of Tsukiyomi Ikuto, And Hinamori Amu. Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah (Sorry I don't know what preachers say so I'm just going to skip to the point!) Do You Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Take Hinamori Amu as you Wedded Wife?"

Ikuto: "I Do."

Preacher: "And Do You, Hinamori Amu, Take Tsukiyomi Ikuto As Your Wedded Husband?"

Amu: "I Do."

Preacher: "Now For the Exchanging Of Rings."

Rima came out walking with a pillow in her hands with two rings on it (go to my profile for pictures).

Ikuto picked up amus ring and lifted her left hand, he held it in his own and placed the ring on her ring finger, and gave it a kiss. Amu blushed and picked up Ikutos ring, she lifted ikutos left hand, held it in her own, placed the ring on his ring finger and kissed it as well.

Preacher: "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Ikuto: "Gladly."

Ikuto lifted the veil and leaned in and gave amu a passionate kiss, it was deep and loving, and amu leaned into it and kissed back. Everyone cheered and congratulated them, they broke the kiss and ikuto took amus hand and they walked back out of the church. Amu and ikuto got into a limo that said "Just married" and opened the window.

Amu: "Thank You Everyone For Coming! See You At The Royal Palace!"

Everyone: "CONGRATULATIONS!!!"

Amu closed the window and looked at ikuto who was staring at her.

Amu: "what is it?"

Ikuto: -staring at amus eyes and lips- "Can I give you another kiss?" (Just like how Utau did to ikuto in episode 41!)

Amu: -kisses ikuto- does that answer your question?"

Ikuto: "Nope."

Ikuto leaned in and gave amu another kiss, it was loving and passionate just like every other kiss

Only this one was filled with more happiness. They broke apart and ikuto laid his head on amus shoulder.

Ikuto: "You know I love you more then anything right?"

Amu: "Nope."

Ikuto: "Well I do…"

Amu: "Me Too"

Ikuto hugged amu and amu hugged back as a smile formed on her face.

At the royal palace…

Amu changed into a black dress that hugged her curves, there was a strap on her left side that went across her chest over to her back on the right side and there was some gold on her right side. (Picture in profile)

Amu joined ikuto in the ballroom, there the after party was beginning and everyone was enjoying themselves. The knew married couple walked over to the dance floor, they danced a bit but then ikuto pulled amu away.

Amu: "where are we going?"

Ikuto: "You'll see"

Ikuto led amu to the garden where they danced before, the moon was shining even brighter and the stars were glistening like diamonds. (ohh! You like my vocab don't cha?! XD) ikuto held amus right hand and placed her left on his shoulder, he put his other hand on her waist and began to dance.

Amu: "this is the place where we danced before!"

Ikuto: "Yep. Just don't run out on me again."

Amu: "haha, never."

Ikuto: "so I heard that you loved me even from that ball."

Amu: -gasp- "W-WHAT?!"

Ikuto: "haha, my father told me."

Amu: "Damn…"

Ikuto: "it doesn't matter though… because I've always loved you and I always will."

Amu: "me too _honey_"

Ikuto: "haha. Look at the stars amu…"

Amu looked up at the glistening stars, they looked beautiful, her eyes shimmered at the sight, and ikuto just stared at her.

Amu: "how come you're not watching the stars?"

Ikuto: "because I'm already looking at the most beautiful one."

Amu: -blush- "Dancing In The Moonlight…"

Ikuto: "Its beautiful…"

Amu: "Sure is…"

Ikuto and Amu gazed into each others eyes, Amus golden honey eyes shimmered like stars. Ikutos eyes went perfectly with the moon, amus eyes were the stars and ikutos was the moon, they'd be together forever, Shine together, and love each other.

Amu: "just to think… one Moonlight Dance… could change our whole lives…"

Ikuto: "And that change was the most extraordinary thing that ever happened to me."

Amu: "Me Too… I love You Ikuto…"

Ikuto: "As Do I."

And They Shared Another Kiss, full of love and passion, All It Took Was One Dance Under The Moon And Stars… And They'd End Up Together. The Moon And Stars Are Together Forever, They Shine together, And When Stars Can't Be Seen The Moons Light Is Dimmed… The Moon Only Shines Bright When The Stars Are There To Shine With It… Forever Together, Shining Together, And Needing Each Other…

The End.

Aznpride: -crying- that was so freakin beautiful!!

Ikuto: its over?!

Amu: did you not listen to the conversation in the beginning?!

Ikuto: amu you're so mean…

Amu: Sorry!

Ikuto: hehe… All is forgiven if I get a kiss

Amu -kiss-

Ikuto: woot!!

Aznpride: haha, well if you think that this was a good ending then tell me! If you don't think it is then I'll add another chapter maybe… but I probably will be making a sequel! So do not worry! Thanks for reading!! =)


End file.
